The Catalyst
by Glamagirl
Summary: In the worst situation ever, they have nothing but each other. Punk/Maryse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone here, the characters belong only to themselves.

**A/N:** This is actually a recycled story. All my current stories are reaching an end I have a massive writer's block so I can't write for the life of me. Then I was talking to DZ about Punk and Maryse twetting that they were on their way to Chile and she suggested that I could re-write this story with them as the main characters and I decided to give it a try. Let me know if you want to see more of it, like I said, this is a re-written story so I would just need to work a few details and voila.

_**The Catalyst**_

"Sorry, but your flight has been cancelled."

I hear the words just fine, but it takes a while for my brain to register them and comprehend their true meaning, and when they finally sink in, I find myself face to face with the dilemma they represent.

Chuckling, I hang up my cell phone, not even bothering to warn the person at the other end that our conversation is done. I just focus all my attention on the woman who so diligently broke the news for me.

Maybe I didn't hear well after all… or maybe her words got mingled with that of Brie's because there's no way the airline cancelled my flight.

Not again…

Pushing my Gucci sunglasses up my face, I let them rest at the top of my head and blink two times before speaking. "What do you mean it got cancelled? That's not possible." A chuckle escapes my lips but it's not an amused chuckle, it borders more on desperation. "My papers are all here and I need to take that plane now."

The woman doesn't even bat an eyelash; her countenance remains unperturbed as her fingers keep working the keyboard. "It got cancelled due to weather conditions." Her tone is monotonous, bored. "I have another flight available to that destination for tomorrow at two in the afternoon if you are interested."

"No, no, no… you don't get it. I can't wait until tomorrow afternoon. I need to be in Chile by tomorrow morning." I say, part of me relieved that my Visa has nothing to do with this sudden cancelation.

The woman doesn't seem impressed by my tone and by the look on her face she doesn't care about my urge to board that plane; and really, why should she? She's not the one that got screwed by the airline.

"This can't be serious!" I exclaim to no one in particular although I am looking up to the ceiling, kind of as if expecting God himself to give me a good explanation of why he is messing with me.

I get no response, not from God and not from the woman behind the counter.

The truth is that I'm already running in a tight schedule and there is no way I can wait until tomorrow to take a teen hours flight headed to the other side of the continent, there's just no way.

Waiting is not acceptable, my time is limited here and I need to resolve this matter as soon as possible. I need to catch up with the South American tour the company has embarked into and the sooner I get there the better.

As I try to think on what to do, my phone starts to ring again, interrupting my thoughts with instant speed. I don't have to look at it to know it is so I just ignore it.

"Listen," I sigh, trying to keep the exasperation off my voice but failing miserably in my attempt. "Is there any other option other than tomorrow?" a boat? a spaceship? Perhaps a teleportation device? I'll take anything that will take me to Chile today.

With the same dull expression she has been sporting since the moment I walked to this counter, the woman just stares at me indifferently. "We do have an independent line of private jets that could take you to Chile today. It would cost you more though and we are not responsible for any mishap."

I almost chuckle, almost. Money is not an inconvenient for me… time is, and I already wasted enough of it.

I take out the credit card that I always carry with me in case a situation like this presents itself and pass it to the woman. "How soon will this jet leave?"

"I'll contact the crew so they can refuel the jet and make preparations for the take-off. I say an hour, maybe less."

Somehow that doesn't sound like soon enough, but hey, one hour is better than tomorrow. So yes, it can be a lot worse, because if I don't make it to Chile by tomorrow then I will be in real trouble and probably end up getting suspended and fined. And that's without mentioning the fact that I could get heat with management as well.

"Are you going to answer that or are we going to dance to it?"

Raising an eyebrow, I venture to glance over at the man who is now standing by my side. I knew who it was even before looking; I would recognize that voice anywhere.

It's Phil, when I informed our road agent that I was going to miss the flight he told me he was trying to contact Phil and that the two of us needed to get in a plane to Chile as soon as it was possible. Apparently, I was not the only one that would miss the flight so I was relieved… very relieved.

But anyway, at least things are starting to look more promising now. The misunderstanding with my Visa was checked in and corrected and I successfully solved the jet thing. Now I also have a wrestler… and not just any wrestler, but one of the best in the business stuck with me in this mess.

Meaning that if I go down, I won't go down alone…

"So you finally decided to show up." I say, making point of his tardiness while silencing my phone. "I thought you were not going to make it."

He chuckles, leaning into the counter and laying his hands on top of it to support his weight. "Well, sorry I didn't drop everything soon enough to join you in your little adventure to hell. I wasn't even scheduled to make this tour and packing for three days in South America is kind of a pain in the ass when you are not even home to pack properly."

I shoot him a cold glare and say nothing. You see, Phil and I, we are not friends, we are nothing more than co-workers and if truth be told I don't like him that much.

He's as arrogant as they come and I don't like that, he's also an ass with no regards of others.

"Anyway, did they call you at last minute too?" he asks while his eyes scan mine.

Shifting my weight, I let out a tired sigh. "Not really, I got problems with my Visa and missed the first flight."

He smirks, his eyes shining with amusement as he looks down on me. "Oh, I bet Vince was very happy about that."

I hum, pushing my cheek with my tongue. Vince was actually fuming when our road agent called him, I know because I was there listening. I think we caught him in a bad mood because one, it was not my fault or Pat's that the airport didn't let me board and two, that he demanded me that I moved everything in my power to get there was stupid and I bet he knows it.

I'm not going to have a match, I don't have any signings and to be objective I was just scheduled into the shows because Ted was going to be there. But because I'm not in the mood to share that with information with Phil I just look away and focus on the papers I have to sigh to rent the jet.

So I sign these things, trying to ignore his eyes on me as he lurks around. What a creep, and he definitely looks the part. Crazy eyes and all… how long was this flight?

"Are all those suitcases yours?" He chuckles and I look at him with raised eyebrow.

He's taking a glance at my bags and I shrug, why should he care? "Yes, so? Is not like you have to carry them on your back all the way to Santiago."

"Oh, testy…" He says and shrugs as well, the look on his face screaming of nothing but sarcasm. See, this is why I don't like him, he thinks he's too much and in reality he's not that good.

He puts himself in a pedestal because he came from the Indies and wrestled for all these different small promotions. That doesn't make him the best thing ever but he acts like it.

Well he isn't, he's good but he is not that good.

I feel like telling him that, but instead I put the pen down and turn around, walking to the small waiting room area until I'm called to board my plane once and for all.

I wake up startled and disoriented; a feeling I always get whenever I wake up anywhere that is not my own big comfy bed. I blink a couple of times; trying to gather up the last memories I had before getting caught in the arms of Morpheus.

I can't get much out of my still drowsy brain. The last thing I remember is doing some online shopping through my laptop and then nothing. So I remember that much, but I can't for the life of me remember what was I shopping or how long I've been out.

Rubbing the sleep off my eyes, I take a look at my laptop… the monitor is just a black canvas that mocks me by showing me my own reflection. I assume the battery just died while I dozed off.

I grunt, just very convenient. I grab my cell phone with the intention checking the hour, but when I try to turn it on I find it has died too.

Great, just what I needed, no laptop and no cell phone… and when I look down to my wrist I notice that my watch is not working either! This is just fantastic, now I'm in a limbo when it comes to knowing what time it is and how long I was out.

Despite myself, I frown at all these coincidences, hoping we are not flying over the equivalent of the Bermuda Triangle… or even worse, over some mystery island with a huge magnetic force that has the power of manipulating time and space. Because this plane crashing would be the ultimate inconvenience.

I take a look out the window pane and through it I see nothing but blackness. It's the same panorama I got before falling asleep.

"Whatever," I mumble under my breath. I just hope we are close to our destination already because there are a few calls I need to make.

Getting up to my feet I look around, taking a few steps in search for someone in the crew who can fill me in as of why my phone is not working.

Looking around to see if I spot anyone that could help me here, I notice that Phil is sitting not too far from where I stand.

His eyes are closed while his head rest casually against the back of the seat, making his face look relax and tranquil, a trait one rarely sees in him. I can't tell from here if he is sleeping or not, he probably is, even when I can hear the music blasting from his iPhone.

And whatever he is listening sound horrible.

Suddenly, I feel the floor beneath my feet move and I gasp in surprise, taking a quick hold on the edge of the seat. Wow, I got scared, but it was just that with a scary suddenness matched only in movies, the plane took a quick descend that almost made my sprawl to the floor.

Almost, but I managed to hold on.

With my heart beating ridiculously fast inside my chest, I look over to where a very awake Phil is sitting; he has taken off his iPhone's headphones and is now looking around the cabin.

God, my eyes feel like two huge sockets in my face. I hate turbulence… it makes me antsy.

I begin to prepare mentally with the task of moving my glued feet off the floor when the plane takes a quicker descend into nothingness, too violent to give me time to think and this time I'm not able to hold myself. I end up down on my knees… my pride hurting more that the damn knees.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I hear him say as I attempt to get up to my feet. It's not an easy task, because even when the plane is no longer free-falling it is shaking.

I bet he is smirking, but when I look up at him he is not, he has a very serious expression on his face and I nod through my shame, biting hard on my lips and trying to look as graceful as anyone in my situation could manage.

He offers me a hand and I take it, allowing him to help me up to the chair next to his.

"What's going on here?" He asks… as if know!

Right on cue, the flight attendant came walking toward us. She is smiling and that kind of alleviates some of my worries.

"I'm going to need you to fasten your seatbelts. We are experience some turbulence but nothing to worry about, it will be over soon."

I do as she says, still unable to utter a word. The plane is violently shaking and even when her words reassured me a little, I still don't like it.

With my eyes, I follow the young flight attendant as she walks to the back of the plane and sits in one of the chairs over there. She fastens the seatbelt and stays there…

Nope… I don't like this at all.

"This is really some turbulence, uh?" Phil says but I'm not in the mood for chatter right now, not with the plane shaking like this.

I look up to where I was sitting and notice my laptop laying in pieces on the floor. The monitor is broken.

Then, all of a sudden, a deafening noise drills into my brain, making me cringe in response. My head feels about to explode, it's awful…

Then as if made out of paper, I watch in horror as a the jet starts to crack… and no longer after that first crack it just brakes, the stupid plane breaks in half! The section where the woman who told us not to worry about the turbulence was sitting disappearing into the blackness of the night.

"Oh My God, OH MY GOD!" I chant over and over again but I'm sure no one can hear me. In full panic mode, I close my eyes and grip the edge of the chair with all my strength, feeling the force of the wind hit me hard in the face.

This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening! I'm still asleep, this is a nightmare and the plane did not just break in two while in midair!

God, but it did, I saw it happen… and I saw a woman get swallowed through the darkness of the night never to be seen again.

Something tells me that this is a good time to pray, but I can't remember the words. I was never good with this kind of stuff…

While my brain goes into overdrive, I feel someone grab my face and yank it to the side. I don't want to open my eyes to see who is touching me, what if its death trying to take me away… because I'm sure going to die of a heart attack before hitting land… or ocean, whatever is coming.

OH MY GOD! I don't want to die like this.

But no, I won't die of a heart attack; how could that be possible when I'm about to throw my heart out! I can already feel it in my throat… I'm going to vomit it.

"Maryse, look at me!"

I shake my head, I don't want to… I don't want to die just yet, there are so many things I wanted to do before this moment.

"Maryse!"

I swallow my heart back to its place and open my eyes at the sound of my name, once I open my eyes I find myself lost in a pair of deep olive green eyes that stare back at me.

Can he see the terror reflected in my eyes? Does it matters that I finally show weakness in the verge of dying?

I hear him saying something, something about my seatbelt, I don't know what it is but then I feel him unbuckling it.

No! What are you doing? I want to yell at him, I want to stop him! But I can't, I'm petrified… staring into the green of his eyes.

And staring into those greens I feel something hit me in the head, almost knocking me out with the force of the impact...

It hurts, but I'm not sure of anything anymore.

Everything around me is a fuzzy mess. I can only feel a killer pain in my head… and water, my feet are getting wet… and my knees. Why are my knees wet?

"Look at me Maryse, stay with me."

I look up to him, feeling water raising up to my waist and his hands on my face… my head hurts… and his face, his face is fading right before my eyes… I try to hold on, but then there's nothing.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: BIG thanks for the reviews, you are always so good to me and I'm glad that you like this so far ;)

ChApTeR 2

_Meet me, Jesus, meet me. Meet me in the middle of the my wings should fail me, Lord, please meet me with another pair._

Words keep dancing in my head; strange words, faint words, dull words… they make no sense. They keep coming at me, each syllable piercing my brain with fierce intensity, menacing to split my head in two.

I want them to stop.

The rational part inside of me that hasn't died yet recognizes some of these words as extracts of something bigger… something I've heard before. Is it a prayer? I can't quiet grasp their meaning.

"Maryse..."

With great effort, I slightly turn my head, trying to follow the source of this new sound. It's faint like the other ones, but this one doesn't come from inside my head, it comes from the outside… as if someone was calling to me.

"Come on Frenchie, look at me."

Doing my best to ignore the searing pain in my head that I'm sure is slowly killing me, I open my eyes… and yet I see nothing. There is a black veil in front of my eyes that doesn't let me see anything. For a moment I wonder if I opened them in the first place.

I try it again, closing my eyes and then opening them again… nothing. There's something about this that feels very wrong.

A series of flashbacks invade my mind, mingling themselves with the strange words that haven't ceased tormenting me, causing a bigger pain in my head that makes me groan out loud in disapproval. But I remember now, full reality has blown up in my face.

I remember the plane breaking apart in mid-air and then falling. There was a woman who got swallowed into the darkness and then something hitting my head… Oh God! What if the impact blinded me?

I panic at the mere thought of being blind and I try to jerk away from whatever is holding me still, but as soon as my battle for freedom begins I feel the hold getting tighter, imprisoning me.

"What…?"

"Hey, hey... listen." The voice is still faint, but I recognize it just fine.

"Phil?" I mumble, feeling a wave of relieve wash over me. "I… I can't see you." I place my hands against what I believe are his shoulders, realizing for the first time that my feet are not touching the ground… in fact, they are not touching anything.

I blink a couple of times, trying to understand what the hell is happening here! There's water up to my chest and the only thing that is holding me up is Phil's arms around my waist.

"I can't see you." I repeat, this time panic coming out through my voice. Why can't I see him? I can feel him pressed against me, I can even feel him breathing but I can't see him, I can't see anything!

His cold fingers find their way up to my face. He touches me tentatively, providing in me an odd sense of comfort that I can't quiet comprehend. "I'm here, it's ok… it's just the power that went off."

I release a breath I didn't even realized I was holding, but then it hits me. We are still inside the plane, and this water can only mean that we crashed into the ocean.

"We are going to die here." I say, once again feeling an awful sense of panic creep into me.

"No we are not so I need you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say, can you do that?"

I nod, closing my eyes as I wait for him to tell me what he needs to tell me.

"Are you listening to me?" He tightens his hold on me, bringing us closer than we have ever been.

"Yes!" I blurt out, my inability to see and his closeness getting the best of me.

"Ok, so listen carefully because we don't have much time. We crashed into the ocean. I think the cabin turned upside down in the water, trapping us in it. We can't stay here because soon enough it will drag us to the bottom of the ocean with it. Now, there is an opening right where the plane ripped, but to exit through it we need to swim our way to it.

Oh no…no, no, no! I'm so going to drown here! There's no way I can make it, I've never been able to hold my breath underwater for too long. Add to it my headache and the fact that I can't see a damn thing and I'm done.

"So this is what we are going to do, I want you to swim very close to this," He takes my hand in his and places it against a wall or something. "And all the way down until you find the opening I just told you. Once you reach it, go to the other side and swim to the surface. Can you do that?"

"I don't… I don't know." I admit in a broken whisper.

"There is no choice on the matter, Frenchie, you either try it or drown here."

His tone is exasperated; it only fires something inside of me that is very close to anger. "Then why do ask if you…"

"Hey, hey! I need you to focus here." His fingers are back to my face and I close my mouth at his reasoning.

He's right, even in my distress I know that. "Alright... I can do it." if not at least I'll die trying.

"Rad, because you'll go first, I will follow close behind." He lets go of me, and for a slight moment of blind panic I feel the urge to cling to him again.

Of course I don't do that, it's bad enough that he already witnessed me in a moment of panic.

"I'll go first," I say under my breath, trying to cope with it.

"So, on the count of three?"

I take a deep breath. "Ok" I can do this; this wasn't a big plane, hell! It wasn't even a plane, just a jet… and a small one. Now ripped in two…

"1…"

The opening should be near enough for me to reach it without problems, this will be easy.

"2…"

I just need to concentrate on my breathing.

"3"

God I'm so not ready to do this! I submerge nonetheless, dreading the way the cold water embraces me whole, taking me into its mysterious darkness.

I swim my way down, my eyes stinging because even when I can't see a damn thing I can't manage to keep them close.

I really, really hate not being able to breathe.

I hate it down here too… its way too quiet, there's a calmness that is too eerie for my liking. The only sound I can register is the beating of my own heart. It is beating frantically and I'm afraid it will burst into a million pieces inside my chest.

I keep swimming, ignoring everything… my lungs already protesting the lack of oxygen.

I try to hurry, and when I finally reach the opening I was looking for, I take a hold at the edge of the twisted metal and cross to the other side.

Or so I hope, because if I didn't then I'm already making my way back into the cabin. A cabin that by now could be completely submerged underwater for all I know.

I begin the ascent that I hope will take me to the surface; by now my lungs are screaming in pain, sending a bolt of discomfort right into my chest.

This is the most distressing feeling I ever had in my life; as much as I keep swimming upward I still haven't reached the surface. I kick and swim and swallow water and still nothing.

My headache has passed to be a slight inconvenience, the icy fingers of this black water tightening around my throat is the only thing my mind can worry as of now.

I don't know if I'm going to make it out of here, the image of my broken body floating in these waters for all eternity begging to settle in my mind.

But then, when all hope was gone and my hold on life was disintegrating through my fingers, my head breaks to the surface and a cool breeze welcomes me outside.

I manage to take a deep breath somewhere in between a fits of coughing. I don't mind… the air filling my lungs is sweet and comforting; breathing had never been so missed!

I take a look around, relieved with the fact that I can finally see. The sky is a black, starry canopy above me, the face of the moon providing the only illumination to the desolation that surrounds me.

I take it all in, I'm in the middle of a big, vast nothingness. There's just water and what I assume are broken pieces of the jet floating everywhere.

But no Phil. I look around, searching for any sign of him… nothing. Struggling to maintain myself floating, I give another full turn, hoping to see his head poking out of the water.

Such thing doesn't happen.

Desperation begins to eat a hole in the pit of my stomach, Phil is nowhere to be found and I'm about to start calling for him when as if in cue his head breaks to the surface.

I've never been so glad to see him in my entire life! Even when we aren't the best of friends I wouldn't like him to die here.

That takes me to another matter… what about the pilot? Where is he…?

"Wooh! Mama-se, mama-sa, ma-ma-coo-sa,"

Oh no! Now he lost his mind, I heard that lack of oxygen to the brain can do that. I swim to where his is, a bit preoccupied, and as soon as I approach him he turns to face me.

"You ok there?" He asks while rubbing water off his eyes.

Well, he looks sane to me, even when that is one of the stupidest questions I have ever heard.

"The plane I was in broke in mid-flight and crashed, now I'm adrift in the middle of the ocean, what do you think?"

"Ok… still same old Maryse. I was hoping the blow to the head would turn you into a nicer version of yourself," He turns around and swims to a big-white floating object that looks suspiciously like one of the jet's wings. He rests half of his body on top of it.

It looks better that fighting to maintain myself afloat, so I decide to ignore his previous comment and swim to it as well.

Survival is what I need to set my mind into.

The wing… or what is left of it is big enough for both of us, maybe not to climb on top of it, but I guess it will support at least half our bodies afloat.

I rest against it; my back to Phil as his is to mine. The surface is rough and it scratches my skin as I lay on it and I doesn't take me long to decode that hate it.

I hope rescue comes soon.

"Don't fall asleep," He commands after a long period of silence.

"Why not?" I do not intend to, but I don't take it well when people order me around.

"Geez… where do I start? First, you took a nasty blow to the head and everybody knows that falling asleep is the dumbest thing to do after a bump in the head; second, you could roll over and fall into the ocean where you could drown or be eaten by a shark or something; third… I don't need a third! The first two are valid enough for you to comprehend."

I roll my eyes; I liked him better back in that cabin, when death was upon us.

Whatever.

I submerge my hand into the water, watching it disappear in its blackness. It is still dark in here, the ocean a mere reflection of the night that watches over us.

There are no sharks in here… at least I hope so, because if there are we are both doomed. I mean, we could get half our bodies eaten out here as they are still underwater.

"So what's the last movie you saw?" He ask casually, as if we where… anywhere but here.

"What?" I blurt out in a chuckle.

"You know, movies… also known as films, they usually come to theaters first and then get release on DVD."

"I know what a movie is, but thanks for the lesson in the matter."

"So?"

I take a deep breath, I know that he is trying to form a civil conversation but it just feels kind of awkward; after all we are in the middle of the open sea, all alone and floating over a broken wing of what used to be our plane.

"I don't remember." I finally say. "I've been busy."

"Wow, too busy to watch a movie, that blows."

I shrug even when he can't see it… what can I say? The last movie I saw was Black Swan but as much as I liked it I don't feel like discussing it right now.

"What about music, do you like music and if so what kind of music you dig? Or you are too busy to listen to it too?"

I do like music; all kinds. "I listen to different kinds, rock, hip-hop, dance..." He chuckles and I stop talking. "What?"

"Nothing, keep going." I can hear amusement in his voice and I wonder what did I say to amuse him so.

"No, you are making fun of me! What's wrong with my taste in music?" I say a bit too lighthearted for the situation we are in.

"Nothing, really. Just not the type of music I listen to."

"Hmmm…" I bet he likes the loud one, I don't mind it as I listen to everything but Country.

We fall again into a comfortable silence. This is really surreal, it's the kind of stuff that happens in B movies and crappy novels, it's definitely not the kind of stuff that happens in real life… at least not in mine.

"Phil?"

"Uh?"

"Do you think they are looking for us?"

"Of course they are, before the sun comes up we are going to hear a helicopter flying by and then we are going to see men in cool blue uniforms climbing down a rope to rescue us."

I nod, hoping that he is right, because I'm getting too damn cold in here and I want to go back to firm land. There's nothing I want more than that right now.

"We are going to have a hell of a tale to share when we go back… maybe we'll even get a movie out of this. I want that guy from Prince Of Persia to play my part."

I frown at his nonsense. But if true be told I rather have him talking nonsense that being the ass I know him to be.

"I wish they would hurry up." I say as an afterthought before closing my eyes, I'm feeling very tired. "Do you really think there are sharks in here?"

He doesn't respond immediately and for a moment I think he fell asleep on me. Great, he was the one ordering me not to fall asleep and he did just that.

"Phil?"

"Of course not,"

I smile, I know he is lying but I don't mind, we are not going to be here long enough for sharks to come and greet us into their domain, because soon there will be a helicopter, maybe a boat searching for us.

I know it.

TBC!

A/N The lyrics at the beginning are part of a cover song by Led Zeppelin called In My Times Of Dying. I just liked them and threw them here!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like this enough to read and review. Hope this one is good for you as well ;)

ChApTeR 3

I open my eyes to see one of my suitcases floating right before my eyes. It passes right in front of me, floating stealthily over an immense blue sea that seems to have no end.

As I watch it, my mind goes back in memory lane to the events of last night and I can't help but to shiver, a new wave of anxiety trying to creep inside of me. It's just that this whole thing feels so surreal; the crash, swimming out of that plane, watching that woman get sucked into the darkness of the night…

Everything my mind is grasping is just awful and I would do anything for this to be nothing more than a nightmare. Unfortunately it's not, I know because the sensation of cool water up to my chest and the pounding headache I still have feel way too real for this to be a dream.

So no, this is not a nightmare, this is just my reality and right now it's not looking very good.

I take a deep breath, hoping it will allow me to exhale my increasing anxiety into the wind; but it doesn't, I still feel anxious and I can't quite comprehend why am I still here, where is the rescue? I don't even know for how long I was passed out or what time is it now.

Well, I am no scientist, but judging by the chastising intensity of the sun shining from above, I can say without a doubt that night is gone and that a new day has begun. And still, we float here.

It's really insane, hours have passed out with the two of us hanging here and I can't help but to think in sharks, hypothermia and now that day is upon us, the possibility of dehydration.

This is not our worst case scenario and the knowledge that things could get worse scare me.

Trying to focus on anything but the dangers we could be facing, I extend my hand, trying to get hold of my wandering suitcase. The effort to get it makes me take notice that I'm aching all over, the position I inconveniently fell asleep was not the most ideal. But then again, this whole situation is less than ideal and I have to close my eyes to collect myself.

Rescue will come soon, until then I just need to… breathe.

Opening my eyes once again, I take a look around, spotting once again my D&G rolling suitcase. I try to reach for it but I fail miserably, it's already too far away.

I follow it with my gaze, watching the slow progress of the expensive piece of nothing getting more and more out of my reach.

That's when I see it… in the distance, like a mirage.

I close my eyes and count to ten, allowing some time for my brain to clear up. I don't want to get my hopes up only to find out this is my imagination reflecting over there, but when I open them again it's still there. It didn't disappear in thin air as I feared it would.

"Phil," I call out but my voice is only a raspy whisper and I doubt he heard my pathetic attempt at communication.

My throat hurts, how come I didn't realized it until now? It feels as if I just swallowed a full bucket of sand.

But that doesn't matter right now, I need to move over to my side and face Phil, I want to wake him up and make him look over there too. If he sees what I think I'm seeing, then it's real.

And God, I hope it's real.

I push my weight with my arms and begin the torturous process of turning to my side, but in my haste to do so I only manage to roll backwards and into the water.

I go under with a splash, random images of starving sharks and gargantuan krakens invading my mind. I know I'm being stupid, but blind panic does not reason and I can't help but to panic. I never liked getting into any body of water where my feet couldn't touch the bottom, and I can't touch the bottom here.

The bottom… the pilot is in the bottom, with the jet.

I fight my way to the surface and as soon as I'm up I suck in a deep breath, loving the feeling of air filling up my lungs. Once my head is out I have to close my eyes because the combination of the salty water in them and the sun shining on my face full force are blinding, but to make matters worse in my attempt to breathe I swallow a few mouthful of water and I have to cough it up.

"What do you think you are you doing?" His voice is low, raspy as my own.

I gasp, searching blindly for the improvised raft. When I find it I grab for it, rub the water off my eyes and then flick a few strands of hair out of my face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snap because yes, I'm annoyed. Not only because I fell into the water, but because he's here as a witness.

I'm proud, and hate making a fool out of myself in front of people.

"If I had to guess I would say that you are trying to drink the entire big blue. Did you know that drinking sea water can cause your kidneys to collapse?"

I lock eyes with him, noticing that there's a rueful smirk on his face as he looks down on me and that the intensity of the sun in his face is making that ridiculous lip ring shine as if it was worth a million bucks.

"Thanks for the tip, I'll make sure to keep it in mind." I say in the most petulant tone I can manage.

"No problem, I'm full of life-saving information. Did you know that by looking at…"

"I wasn't satisfying my thirst, I was actually trying to reach that." I interrupt him while pointing toward the island. If it turns out not to be there I can always say it was my suitcase I was trying to reach.

He looks to where I pointed and I watch him expectantly, I'm even holding my breath. He stares for a while, his eyes narrowing as he looks on.

Why doesn't he say something? Time seemed to have slow down to a crawl as I wait for him to corroborate my insanity.

"So?" I venture to ask. Patience is not one of my best traits and I'm beginning to lose it.

He looks at me, his olive colored eyes sparkling as they fix on mine, then he just… laughs.

Well, as Mike likes to say, I guess we are all mad here.

"Maryse! I could kiss you right now." He gets off the raft and for a wild microsecond I think he is going to do just that, kiss me. But thankfully, he just starts swimming away.

I look dumfounded, kind of relieved as he swims into the distance. Does this mean that he saw the Island or that he really, really likes my suitcase?

I wait, observing… and just when he swims past my suitcase my spirit starts to lift. Now I'm the one who could kiss him!

If only he wasn't so damn ugly…

Anyway, the Island is not too far away, if we were on a boat that is, a motored boat. I would say that it's like two miles to get there, swimming. And I swear that since the scary experience of last night I hate swimming, but what else can I do? If I want to go into civilization I have to do it. So I go after him, of course, making a stop to get my suitcase.

By the time I'm halfway to the Island I'm already exhausted. I have the disadvantage of having to drag along part of my luggage and I feel like giving up, but I don't. So I suck it up and keep going. Survival is in that island, our rescue near.

So I swim and swim and when I can finally reach the soft bottom I start walking to the shore.

I'm soaked to the bone, I feel like collapsing and the need to get out of the water is the only thing that drives me to go on. I hope this Island has a nice Hilton, or better yet an airport that offers a safe flight straight to good old USA.

By the time I reach the shore I'm panting, so I try to work on my breathing while I do my best to ignore the ache all over my muscles.

With my head casted down, my eyes take on the crystal clear turquoise water that is swallowing my legs from my knees down; I can see my feet through it, and for a while that's the only thing I concentrate on, willing them with my eyes to keep going.

Once I make it to the shore, I look up and though half closed eyelids I see Phil, he's spread over the white sand, just lying there and I can't help but to follow his example.

So I lay on my back and close my eyes. I just need to catch my breath and wait for the pain in my chest to subside; there's also the fact my limbs feel like rubber and I need to wait for them to go back to normal before I can do anything else.

There is a refreshing breeze all around me, so even when the sun's heat is blasting from above, there is a nice quality about this. It's just good to be on solid ground.

While I rest in the soft sand, enjoying the calm after the storm, I hear Phil let out a hoarse laugh. "We are fucked, I mean really, what are the chances that after our plane crashed into the ocean we ended up stranded in a desert island?"

I open my eyes to shoot him a glance. "What do you mean by Desert Island?" This Island is not deserted. It must have an airport, and people with phones!

He snorts, turning to his side so that he's now facing me. "Like in Lord of the Flies and Gilligan's Island; only that here it's just you and me."

I shake my head in denial. "No, we are in 2011, there are no deserts islands in this century." I get up to my feet, physical exhaustion long forgotten. I look all around me, noticing that there is sand everywhere; it extends all over the place.

I keep looking, hoping to find a sign of civilization. But I get nothing, everything seems untouched, pure. Several feet from the shore there is dense foliage into the island, there are palm trees, sand and ocean, nothing more.

"This is not happening." I say out loud, already feeling my self-control slipping through my fingers. I look to the trees and plants that lead into the island and then back to the ocean, this is it; I'm going to rot here, on a desert island. "There has to be someone around here, you can't say this is a deserted Island just like that."

It can't be, he doesn't know it all. But what if we are, what are we going to do? Okay, I'm starting to get into full panic mode, I can feel it.

Before I can get a nervous breakdown, I feel him turn my head to him, his hands on my face as he forces me to look in those greens of his. I don't say anything; I just stare.

"Don't freak out on me, I'm pretty much sure this will be temporary and that in no time we'll get rescued. But until that happens we need to be calm, maybe explore the island and see if we can find something to eat, ok?"

I nod, too entranced and scared to speak. He's still to release my face from his grip and I don't try to get away from it either.

"Now, I did not watch Survivor for nothing, so let's see what this island has to offer, I'll even let you chose our brunch."

"I'm not hungry, I don't want to eat." I whisper.

He tilts his head to the side, his eyes refusing to leave mine. He doesn't say anything and just stares.

Rescue will come soon; by now Mike probably noticed my tardiness and I'm sure he contacted the airport and the search rescue is already on its way.

"I'll see what I can find anyways, because I am getting hungry and soon you'll be too." It is then that he lets go of me, finally.

"You go, I'll stay here. I don't want our rescue to come by and miss us." I say and walk away, siting under the shadow of a few palm trees.

"Fine, I'll go by myself then." He stays there for a while looking down on me. Is he expecting me to change my mind? Because I won't.

"Just don't go too far away in case I have to call you." I don't really want him to go in there and leave me all alone, but what if a boat comes by and we are too busy getting lost in that jungle alike thing?

"Alright then," He says with a shrug before turning around. I watch him leave, disappearing out of my sight and into the Island.

Once he is gone there is complete silence all around me, just the sound of the wind and the soft lullaby of the ocean. That's until I hear some kind of bird singing his song in a place very near me. I shiver and embrace myself, I know I'm being stupid once again because what dangers could come out of a bird? Or of waiting here alone?

But what if the danger is in there and Phil ends up injuring himself or getting forever lost?

"Phil?" I call and wait for a response that I don't get. Didn't I tell him to stay close?

I get up to my feet and approach the path he just took, but then I retreat and sit down again. No, I will stay here until we get rescued.

So I wait, and wait, and wait…

Did I mention that patience is not one of my best traits? Because it isn't, and I'm sure I've said it before but I find myself in the need to emphasize on it again.

I stand up, pace back and forth, sit back again and still nothing, no one. By now desperation is starting to get the best of me, my wait here seems to drag into eternity and I'm starting to get antsy.

I just don't know how much of this I can take.

And where the hell is Phil? He should be back by now. I look back to where he disappeared ages ago and there's still no sign of him returning.

I sigh, turning my gaze back to the horizon until the rays of light make my eyes water; I blink the discomfort away and keep looking. The wait continues but I'm not going to give up hope; soon I'm going to spot a rescue boat coming our way and this nightmare is going to be over.

Until then I'll just have to keep waiting.

Come on Phil, where are you?

The heat that has taken over in this godforsaken island is not helping my cause either. As time goes by, the intensity of the sun increases and I have nowhere to escape it. Even the shadow casted by the huge palm tree behind me is not enough to guard me of this cruel heat.

I'm just not made for this tropical weather, the humidity is killing me. I'm sticky, I have sand all over me and I hate it. I must be looking a mess.

Pulling my suitcase closer to me, I start rummaging through it. The hopes of finding something that will help us out of here dying as I couldn't find a boat, a flare or even a working cell phone. But why would I have such things? It's not as if I packed them.

Well, I may not have surviving material in here but at least I have a few fresh changes of clothes and maybe even something to eat.

I search through it, finding nothing more useful. Can I eat a deodorant? Can I brush my way out of here?

Didn't think I could.

I take a brief glance into the bushes, Phil is nowhere to be found and if he doesn't come back soon I'll have to get in there and look for him myself.

But that will be later; now that he is not here I take the opportunity to select a more comfortable change of clothes than this skinny jeans and tight top. I look back again, and when I'm sure he's still not there, I hurry to strip off.

Lucky me that I packed shorts for this trip. I usually don't, but because it was South America I was heading to I thought they would come handy… at least for the hotel and the pool.

I quickly put on a sleeveless shirt, enjoying while it lasts the sensation of the breeze caressing my exposed skin.

"Nice tush."

I turn around startled, almost tripping over into the sand. My pants are still in my hand and I cover myself with them.

"Phil, You are spying on me!" I yell as he looks at me with a smug look on his face. Sure it's not as if I'm naked, but I don't want him staring at me while I'm in my undies.

"I'm not spying on you," He laughs but turns away as I hurry to put on my pants. "It's not my fault that you embraced public nudity just when I was walking over."

"Yeah, and instead of having any decency in you, you decided to keep looking."

He turns around, the smile still on his face as he walks over to me. I take a step back but as soon as I realize I'm retreating from him I stop. This is Phil here; he's just trying to mess with me.

"Maryse, if I ever wanted to see you in your birthing suit, all I had to do was getting online and do a little search." He takes a look at me from head to toe and I arch an eyebrow. "Actually, I bet you are more clothed now that you were on those Playboy photos."

"Oh you are such a jerk." I say as I take a good look at him through half closed eyelids. "But listen to this, unfortunately for you, since you can't get online here your chances of seeing me naked are none." I smirk, pleasantly and in return he snorts.

"I wouldn't say it's unfortunately, I rather have the novelty of something rather than taking a peek at something men all over the world have already seen."

"You are a jerk." I say and I mean it. The Phil that was trying to calm me down at the beach is long gone and in his place is this one, the jerk.

I don't like him.

At my words, he smiles petulantly. "So everyone says, but since we are stuck here with each other I guess the jerkiness in me has to learn to co-exist with the attitude in you. Do you think we can do that?"

I shrug indifferently. "I guess." As long as he doesn't try to get smart with me.

"Rad," He says with that stupid grin of his.

"So what did you find?" I ask trying to forget the previous incident. I noticed that he came back empty handed… well, not empty handed because there is some kind of stick in his hand. But the food that he went to find is nowhere to be found.

He sits down on a rock, takes out a pocketknife and starts peeling with it one of the edges of the wooden stick he brought with him. "There is a small lake about a mile into the jungle, other than that there's nothing other than trees and lizards."

I feel a shiver run through my body, I hate lizards! Of all the islands in this world why did we have get stranded in one full of lizards?

"Would we be able to drink water from that lake?" I ask because my throat hurts, I'm thirsty and that might be our only source of potable water.

"Sure, I would have brought you some but I didn't have anything on me to bring it to you, sorry." He says without looking at me. "If you want to go there I can point you the way."

I don't think so; I mean, I am thirsty and all, but there is no chance I'm going to venture in there alone, not if there are lizards roaming around.

But now that I know about this endless source of drinking water I can't help but to feel my mouth all dry and withering. Even my throat feels on fire and demands to be treated.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go later. What's up with the stick?"

He looks up at me and snorts. "It's a lance, and with this mother fucker I'm going to get us some food."

"Oh," I mumble while watching him work.

I bit my lips, thoughts of cold drinking water invading my mind. When the time comes that he decides to go back there I'm going with him. I won't deny my body of that precious liquid.

Once he is finished sharpening that lance of his, he stands up and grins at me. "Watch and learn, Blondie." After saying that, he takes off his shirt and throws it away before walking off.

I frown, watching him walk toward a bunch of rocks at one side of the ocean. I watch as he gets in and start looking into the water for something. Is it fish what he is looking for? Because he is never going to get one.

I've seen lots of movies, and the only way he is catching a fish with that stick is if he gets extremely lucky.

Should I go and tell him that?

Now, don't get me wrong, I want him to catch a few big fishes; after all I am getting hungry, but I'm being objective and I don't think he's going to get anything.

After a long while, I get tired of watching him impale his improvised lance into the water so I look away, back to the horizon and in search of the rescue boat that will take us out of here.

I don't see any kind of boat, but I do see something else floating by. I strain my eyesight, trying to get a better look.

I walk closer to the shore and look on, the force of the sun chastising me as soon as I walk out of the shade. Up close I see that there are a couple of these floating objects, and as they get closer I see that they are suitcases. Probably Phil's… and I can also see my handbag.

I consider my options, I can let the current carry them wherever it pleases or I can go and get them. They are not too far away, in fact, they are within swimming distance.

Phil is still occupied with pocking the water and I don't think he'll give that up to help me get his stuff, so I decide to do it; I get in and swim to get them.

It takes me a while to get the entire luggage; there are three big suitcases, one turned out to be mine too and my handbag. By the time I'm done I'm tired, soaking and thirstier than ever.

And Phil is still oblivious to it all. I could have drowned in there and he wouldn't have even noticed.

I drag all the stuff to the shadow, and when they are all here I sit for a while, catching my breath. Maybe Phil does have something to eat among his stuff, maybe even something to drink. I know Mike always carries those nasty energy drinks everywhere he goes.

So occupied I am with my thoughts that I don't notice Phil getting out of the water until he passes in a flash by my side.

I stand, but before I can even open my mouth to say something he is back into the jungle, mumbling and cursing under his breath.

"Phil!" I yell after him. Where is he going? I wanted to go there too. I'm thirsty. "Phil!" I walk there, but by the time I make it to the bushes he's already gone.

"Merd." I stomp my foot down, trying to decide if it would be a good idea to venture there by myself.

I end up walking back and sitting over one of his suitcases. What happened? Did he suddenly find the need to take a bathroom break?

Shrugging, I open my handbag to find right on top of all my things two granola bars. I smile and take them out, I knew I packed them. I always do, it's one of the good habit I took from Mike.

At least we'll have something to eat, it's not much but it will do now that Phil gave up the pretense of being a cast member of Survivor. I put them into my other suitcase to eat later, when he gets back.

I keep looking in, but I only have more clothes and my big make-up bag. I throw it away, getting more frustrated as time passes by.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Phil walks out of the bushes with the nastiest lizard I have ever seen in my life. It's green and ugly and very much dead. I cringe at the sight of it.

Doesn't he know that those creatures are my natural nemeses? Imagine my horror when he throws it in my lap.

"If I hunt it, you'll cook it."

I stand up in a rush, throwing the damn thing to the sand. I have to fight the urge to scream… and to smack Phil in the face for doing such a thing.

"Hey, don't throw it, that's our dinner."

I think I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown, not only because I'll probably have to eat one of those things, but because he expects me to cook it!

"I'm not going to touch that thing." I say full of determination as I watch as in a trance how he picks it up. "I won't."

He shoots me a glare. "So what, do you expect me to do all the things around here while you sit comfortably under the shadow? That's not the way it's going to work here, Maryse. If you want to eat you'll have to collaborate"

I blink a couple of times, registering his words in my brain. "Fine then, keep your stupid dinner and choke on it."

I walk away from him; I even do the unimaginable… I step into the jungle, barefoot and all by myself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them ;)

ChApTeR 4

Of all the people in this world I get stranded in a deserted Island with the biggest jerk of them all, how great is that? I mean, if there was any justice in this world Mike would be the one here with me; after all he's my boyfriend and he would do anything and everything within his power to make me feel like a Queen in this situation.

But nooooooo! Instead of Mike I get cruel and nasty Phil getting on my nerves. See, no justice at all. I can't even be at the beach waiting for our rescue because the little man back there decided to act like a complete ass on me and now I don't even want to look at his ugly face.

Well, at least it's not so bad here. The heat of sun doesn't reach this part of the island, there is a whole lake for myself to drink from and as of yet I haven't seen a single lizard getting on my way. So yeah, until rescue comes I think I'll be okay staying here by myself.

As for the food thing, when I get really, really hungry I guess I can go back to the beach and get my granola bars; after all they are mine and that I was going to share them with Mr. Asshole was just an act of consideration.

Yeah, stupid me.

What really worries me is nightfall, it's already getting late and I would hate to spend the night alone in this jungle. Something tells me that there may be worse things than lizards lurking around and I don't want to encounter any of them. I mean, even in plane day light I can hear some of them, howling and going about their business somewhere around me and they are really starting to make me nervous.

Breathing out any trace of anxiety out of my system, I throw a rock into the water, trying to ignore the rumbling noises my stomach is starting to make. I don't want to go back to the beach yet so I'll have to hold on a while longer.

Anyway, how long can a human body survive without food? I wish I could remember that because the last thing I need is to starve here because of Phil.

But I don't know, maybe he is kind right… and it's not as if I don't want to collaborate with him; but seriously, touching a lizard? I honestly don't think I can bring myself to do that because I just hate those little evil green creatures and I can't see myself touching one and let alone cooking it.

Maybe if it was something else, like a fish… it would be nasty and smelly but I think I can do that. Anyway, I sigh once again, my eyes scanning around my surroundings as I decide not to waste another thought on Phil. He was the one that went off on me unnecessarily and I won't look pass that so easily.

As I look around I notice that there is one ugly creature crawling out of the lake and it gets my attention immediately. It looks like a crab but I'm not sure. Not that it matters, when I see it all I think is food so I reach for a big leaf that was lying around and throw it over it, trapping it under but unable to do anything more. For a second I'm not sure on what to do, so I just close my eyes and smash it with a rock nearby…

Killing it… I killed the little thingy and now I know that I can't eat it. I don't know how to start a fire and I will not eat the thing raw. What if I get poisoned and die here!

Oh, but what if I bring it to Phil as a peace offering? He'll know what to do with it…

Nah, no chances in that. I did nothing to activate the ass in him so I'm not going to him with the tail between my legs, no way of that happening.

"Hey,"

I hear the words and for the second time this day he startles me, but this time I'm able to hide it from him. I just fix my eyes forward, refusing to look at him.

He sits by me side, and because I'm not looking at him he practically shoves a flower in my face.

I back up a little, getting a better look at it. It's an exotic purple flower and I can say that never have I seen a similar one. Even while backing up I can feel its fresh scent invading all my senses

It's beautiful…

"I'm sorry, there, I said it." He rasps out in a grumble.

Now this really gets my attention, Phil Brooks apologizing to me? Oh this is too good and I can't help but to turn my head to the side to look at him.

He seems pissed, he is frowning, his lips are pursed and I'm loving every part of it. "You were a jerk back there."

He shrugs, tilting his head so he can look directly into my eyes. "Maybe I was a bit rough." He says tentatively.

"No, you were a complete jerk, when they said all jerks jump into the water you were already at the shore. But, I will accept your apology." I said, snapping the flower out of his hand and inhaling from it.

Yes, my name is Maryse Ouellet and I'm very gullible. But it's just that the flower is so pretty and its scent is lovely. And we can't forget that he apologized and I don't think that's something he does very often. I just hope the flower is not poisonous.

"Rad, then you will also accept my apologies for ruining one of your shoes."

"What shoe?" I say in a serious tone as I yank my attention from the flower to take a look at him.

With another shrug he puffs. "I don't know, some shoe with a long pointy heel I found beside your bags. It was perfect to crack open a coconut but I'm afraid I broke it."

"My Louboutins? You took a thousand dollars shoe to crack open a coconut?" Is he out of his mind? Those were my favorite shoes!

"Yup," He says with a satisfied grin. "Now we can drink the water, we can eat the meat and we can use the shell to storage fresh water. So yeah, you're welcome."

Blinking, I open my mouth to reply to him but I close it without uttering a word. I don't know what to say.

"Anyway," He says getting up to his feet. "Let's get back there. I'm hungry and food is waiting.

Breaking out of my trance, I wrinkle my nose. "Raw lizard?"

He laughs a raspy laugh that doesn't sound very amused. "You underestimate me, Franchie, I cooked it nicely. Told you I didn't watch survivor for nothing. As for the taste, it's not that bad, kind of tastes like chicken."

"Eh," I say getting up to me feet as well so I can start walking back to the beach with him. I don't think my appetite is strong enough to eat that but at least I won't spend the night here, alone and mad.

Back at the beach, the first thing I notice is that darkness is slowly starting to take over the place. It's creeping on us almost unnoticed, a silent predator that will soon swallow us whole into its depth.

I honestly don't like it because there is no way to escape it. We can only sit here, waiting for the cold breath of it to fall heavily upon us.

Now, I've never been one to fear darkness, not even as a little girl. But at this moment, in this place, I can't help but to feel its impending arrival as a premonition of doom.

Ok… maybe I'm being a little bit over the top here. I mean, it's not like we are going to be in complete darkness. There is a bright full moon shinning from the sky and even more importantly than that, Phil managed to get a fire going.

But still, we don't know what lurks in the darkness, we are clueless as to what can be found deep into that jungle… or what can find us here.

A chill runs through me and I shake my head lightly; I will not let my imagination run wild. I can't risk losing my sanity; it's the only thing I have left.

Moving my eyes away from the delicate purple flower in my hand, I look at Phil. He is crouching down on the sand, right in front one of the suitcases I rescued from the sea.

"Did you find anything yet?" I ask taking a furtive glance at the contents in the suitcase. As it turned out, only one of them was his. The remaining ones we can only assume belong… or belonged, to the unfortunate crew members of the plane.

He shakes his head without looking at me, his attention focused on what's inside the suitcase.

The other suitcase he already checked, there was nothing in there that we could use to help our 'stay' in this island easier… well, there were some personal effects like soap and other things of the like that we can use in case we run out of ours, but I hope we don't have to reach that point.

Hopefully, we will get rescued first thing in the morning. In the middle of the night sounds even better.

"I guess we can use this." He throws something at me and out of reflexes I catch it in midair.

It's a towel, a beach towel… very convenient if you ask me, but at the same time I can't help but to feel a pang of guilt out of taking stuff out of these suitcases while their owner's bodies are trapped in the bottom of the ocean, dead.

I open my mouth to say that to Phil, but before any sound can escape my mouth I close it again. I'm just being silly, so instead of speaking my mind I just fold the towel and put it on my lap.

"More crap." He exclaims and I quickly look up to look at him. He's taking stuff out of the open suitcase and throwing it out into the sand.

"Do you think rescue will come soon?" I ask out loud, hoping that conversation will make him stop throwing things around.

And it worked, because as soon as the words were said he looked up to me and ran his tongue over his lips. "I hope so, I don't want to miss my cheat meal."

"Your what?"

Instead of answering, Phil gets up to his feet and walks toward me, sitting by my side once he is close enough. "I'm sure rescue is already on its way. We just have to wait here for it and while we wait he must eat."

I look forward, taking a glance at the meat; it's still tied up to a stick close to the fire and it's still the ugliest thing ever. I don't even like looking at it so how am I supposed to eat it?

I shrug casually, trying my best to not lose my cool. "I guess so. Maybe if I pretend its chicken mcnuggets…"

I look up only to find him looking back at me. I was going to say something about my unhealthy obsession by McDonalds' chicken nuggets but I find myself rendered speechless by those eyes delving deep into mine…

What the hell?

"Chicken Mcnuggets?" He asks in a chuckle and I shake my head out of my minute of craziness. I think the bump to my head really affected me, I mean this is Phil and his eyes are like any others…

"You said it tasted like chicken." I respond with a shrug, backing away a little so I can take a good look at him.

His hair is spiked naturally, giving him a very laid back look, and as he stares back at me I can't help but to feel entranced by his eyes once again. The fire reflected in them makes them sparkle in the night and there's an intensity in his stare hard to ignore. It is crazy.

I also notice that he is now wearing a shirt; he put it on when we came back from the lake, probably because of the cold breeze that came with the sunset.

"Well, if that's what rocks your boat." He says, reaching forward so he could tear a piece of the lizard with his bare hands. "Here-" He says and the minute he stops talking he basically shoves a piece of it at my face, brushing it against my lips.

I turn my face to the side, trying not to grimace as I look away. Chicken Mcnuggets my ass, that's lizard!

"Ha! I would never have imagined you were such a baby." He chuckles, taking the piece into his mouth instead.

"I am not a baby, I just don't like eating lizards."

"Yeah…" He says, taking the coconut and bringing it up to his lips to drink from it. "Baby,"

I bit on my lower lip, watching as he tears yet another piece of lizard. This one, he also offers to me. "Come on, you must eat something."

I consider it for a moment. I still have the granola bars but let's be realistic, as much as I want to get rescued as soon as possible I don't know how long I'll have to wait here. What if a couple of days pass by and Phil is unable to get food? That would be the ideal moment to use the bars, not now that there is food available.

I close my eyes and take a small bite out of his hand; I chew it and swallow it quickly, trying not to taste it.

"See, it's not that bad, I'm a good cook."

I open my eyes and look at him. "Not that bad? This is the worst thing I've ever done." And I'm not talking about the taste, it's all about the psychological damage this has caused me!

He smirks, his eyebrow arching a little as he looks back at me. "I don't know, but somehow, I believe that's highly inaccurate."

This time it's me the one that arches an eyebrow, but I'll let the comment slip away… whatever he meant by that is not as important as taking a sip of that water to wash the taste of this thing off my mouth.

We go on like this for a few minutes that feel like hours, he takes a bite for him, and then he goes and feed a piece of it to me. We eat in silence, the awkwardness of the situation disappearing slowly.

I mean, the awkwardness still lingers, only that it's more dimly now. After all I am eating out of his hand!

He doesn't seem to mind and I guess that's part of the camaraderie gained when two people survive a plane crash together. It's like a newly formed bond, because I never in a million years would have thought he and I would be in this situation together.

Just an hour ago I was really hating on him and look at me now.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks after we are done eating.

"What?" I say, taking a sip out the coconut. Its nectar is sweet and nice to my taste buds and just for that I'm going to forgive it for ruining my shoes.

"How comes that Mike left you alone while you struggled to take a plane to that same destination he was heading to?"

I look at him, he really caught me off guard whit that one. I was expecting something more… Phil-like.

I shrug. "I had a problem with my Visa so there was no point for both of us to miss the flight." I mean, it's not as if we have to be together everywhere we go.

Mike, I wonder if he already knows that my plane crashed. I hope he doesn't get too worried about it, same with my family.

"Mike is a good man; you guys really need to stop giving him a hard time." I say half-jokingly. Now, I'm sure that if Mike knows I'm saying this to Phil of all people he will get really mad. He doesn't want to admit it, but I know that every time the guys try to put him down with their little stupid comments he resents it, a lot, and even when he laughs with them and jokes about it they make him feel bad. "He's working very hard to be the best he can be, you know."

"Okay…" Phil says, probably stopping himself from saying something else.

I bit on my lower lip and go back to looking at the flower. I forgot that I had it in my hand and as I look at it I notice that it's kind of crushed so I try to fix it nicely.

That way, we remain quiet for a while and I take that moment to look up to the sky. There are like a thousand stars sparkling above us and really breath taking.

"We don't have skies like this back home." He says following my gaze. "I mean we do, but we can't see it like this."

"No we don't." I say with a quirk of my lips as I look up to the skies, and with my eyes looking up, I take notice of a few black clouds right over us.

"So what about Beth? She must be worried." I say as casually as I can. I know that the two of them are dating, thing that to me is very weird since she is like the nicest person I know and Phil is… well, he is a bit difficult to deal with.

"Yeah…" He whispers, but he says nothing more.

"I really hope our rescue comes soon." I mumble, and as if in cue a light drizzle starts to fall upon us.

Great! Just what we needed! Not only are we trapped here, but now it's already nightfall and it's raining!

"Fuck this." He grumbles while getting up to his feet, giving me his hand to help me up too.

As we get up, the rain increases in an exaggerated manner that I would think impossible if I wouldn't be on the receiving end of it. In a matter of seconds it extinguished the fire and we are now, as I feared swallowed by the darkness.

Why am I not panicking?

"Wait!" I say pulling at his hand to go back and take the flower that I dropped somewhere in the sand. I grab it, taking the towel along with me.

"Come on," He pulls at me and I don't know why he does that, we are already soaked.

But I follow him blindly nonetheless, letting him guide me to a destination unknown.

After a while he stops and before I can lift my head and take a good look around, I feel him pulling me down to the ground.

Once again I do what he urges me to do and I sit down on wet sand and in front of some trees and bushes. His back is to the trunk of it and I lean on him, trying to avoid the rain hitting on me.

"I'm still getting wet!" I complain pulling closer to him, sitting on my side and right between his legs… talk about awkward.

"No shit, Sherlock, it's raining." He takes the towel from me and covers both our heads with it.

It provides half a shelter and complete darkness for us. "I can't believe this," I say while tentatively resting my head against his chest. "This is the worst day ever."

"Nah, last night was worst."

Well, he is right. This is also the moment when it comes to my mind that all this while I've been thinking of how traumatic it was for me to live the crash thing, but he was also there… and yet here he is trying to make the best of it.

I sigh, feeling his chest rising and falling with his breathing. If I focus a bit more I'm sure I could hear his heart beating.

"You know, I think this is a conspiracy against us."

I smile, snuggling even more against him. He is right, this is just awful, but even though I'm glad he is here with me, as I don't think I could have make it by myself.

But anyway, maybe one day when I'm not trembling in the dark and freezing my butt off I will tell him that.

"Do you know that we could generate body heat by cuddling naked?"

"Thank you, but I'm not that cold." I say, but my body betrays me and I tremble even harder.

"Oh but you will be."

I snort, closing my eyes and absorbing the body heat that I can get from him while still clothed. His hands rubbing on my back are helping too, but I'm still trembling.

"Hmm, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Can't wait." He chuckles and I smile against his chest, letting sleep take over me as the rain continues to fall all around us.

I don't know, but darkness doesn't feel so menacing right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews; I'm glad you are enjoying this ;)

ChApTeR 5

Let me tell you a little something; three days feels like an eternity when you are trapped in one place with nowhere to go. Trust me, I know all about it because I've been in this island for the past three days and my mind feels like I've been here for three weeks already.

It's really awful, I mean I swear that time slows down when you are waiting in such a horrible place and I anxiety makes you feel like a day last an entire week or more.

So yeah, time slows down here, but as if that wasn't enough, the ridiculous heat makes you feel exhausted and the plain knowledge that another day will pass by without rescue coming makes your spirits sink down to your feet.

It's amazing that I haven't had a nervous breakdown yet.

Oh but I'm very close… but because I don't want my nerves to collapse I've been trying to keep myself busy; for example, today when I woke up with my face annoyingly buried into the sand I took a hike into the jungle all by myself and trying to ignore the hundred lizards watching me explore their territory I collected a nice variety of fruit. I also refilled Phil's coconut with fresh water, I bathed in the lake and what's even better, I found a few aloe leaves that I plan to use to sooth my sunburned skin. I know I can do wonders with it and my skin will be forever thankful.

Those trivial things entertained me only for a short period of time because somewhere along the way I ran out of things to do. So that was it, I kept myself occupied for the good part of two to three hours and then I was back at the beach, ready for another day of endless waiting.

That was this morning, and when I walked back the first thing I saw was that Phil was keeping himself busy as well by trying to build some kind of shelter for us to spend the night in.

I guess he got tired of sleeping in the rain and waking up with sand down his throat; I mean after two nights of the same the novelty of it wears down and it gets really irritating.

But anyway, the thing is that I ended up helping him and now, as I sit here a few hours later I'm proud to say that the shelter ended looking as the ugliest thing I've ever laid my eyes on.

We used everything we could get our hands on; leaves, bamboo, clothes and a white duct tape that Phil got from his suitcase; the result was not very pretty.

So it's ugly, but I guess it will be good enough to guard us from the rain if there is more tonight. I mean, it has a roof… or something like it.

Anyway, like Phil said, necessity is the mother of invention and at least it seems strong enough not to be blown away with the wind.

Frankly, deep inside I hope we don't have to use it because I hope that today is the day we finally get out of this God forsaken Island for good.

I mean, by now word had to go out that our plane never reached its destination; and don't planes and private jets have radars or something? Someone had to notice we just disappeared in midair.

So why is it that no one has come our way to rescue us?

Oh My God! What if they already left us for dead? What if this Island, like the one from Lost is not even on the map? We will forever be here and before we know it we will be battling polar bears and smoke monsters…

No, no, no, this has to be a bad dream.

Before I have enough time to panic, I see Phil making his way to where I sit so I take a deep breath, trying to regain my self-control before he makes it all the way to me.

He has been out in the ocean trying once again to get some fishes with the lance he made the other day. That he is empty handed tells me that he didn't have much luck today either.

Before he reaches me, I take one aloe leaf and start to peel it; I don't want him to know that I've been sitting here doing nothing productive.

"You know, this Bear Grylls make it look so easy on TV but I'll tell you something, it isn't. Fishes are sneaky and that makes me conclude that his show is staged. Do you think that's his real name? I mean, a guy named Bear, Bear Grylls that ended up doing a program called Man vs. Wild?" He says with a chuckle as he sits by my side.

I venture to take a look at him, noticing that he is shirtless, soaked to the bone and looking very much like a wild-man. He hasn't shaved since we got here and all those tattoos he has adds to the image just fine.

I sigh, putting the sticky aloe leaf down and looking out to the sea.

"Why haven't we been rescued yet?" That's the question of the day. I fear that if we don't get rescued soon I might lose my mind in this Island.

"I don't know." He puts the lance down and for a moment we both remain sitting here in silence.

This is beyond bad; this is the worst case scenario I can wrap my mind into.

"I guess they are searching the wrong place, but they will eventually find their way here."

"Eventually sounds too vague… if they don't come here before nightfall I think I'll go crazy." I mean honestly, they can spend forever looking for us, the open sea is immense… and the plane got completely swallowed by it.

"You better not." Phil says and I angle my face towards him so I can take a good look at him. He's looking back at me with a sly grin in his face and when he sees me looking he arches an eyebrow. "If we don't get rescued, you and I are in the obligation of populating this island and I don't dig crazy French woman so that might come as a little problem."

I laugh out loud, as if. "Phil, I will not populate anything with you if you don't shave first." With that said, I reach for his face and with a finger I tap his cheek.

Before the crash, this familiarity between us was unheard of, but like I said, three days with nothing else to do makes you bond with the only person you have to talk to.

I mean, our first night here I fell asleep over him, then we spent an entire day together and today we build what he calls Punk's casa. So yeah, you can say that there's a new sense of familiarity now between us.

And you know, Phil is not so bad, yes he gets annoying from time to time but don't we all? I bet he says the same about me.

"Besides, I look awful!" I say as I put my hand away from him. "My hair is a mess, I must look red like a crab and I'm all sweaty. This is awful and I don't feel like populating anything."

"It can't be so awful if you had time to wash your hair." He says, lifting a hand to touch my hair, swirling it around his fingers. "And don't try to deny it because I can smell it from a mile, sweet aroma of shampoo and soap."

I shrug; I won't even try to deny it. "I was hot." Which is the same as: I was sweaty and I smelled so as long as I can I'll bathe twice a day as I'm used to.

I mean, there is no reason for me walking around felling nasty and looking as crazy as I'm becoming with no reason at all.

On his part, Phil just gives me a weird look and for some reason I'm unable to look away. "Women. Here, I'll give you a good reason to bathe now." With that said, he takes a sharpie that I didn't notice he was holding in one hand and draws over my wrist a big X.

"Hey," I say, but even though I complain I leave my hand resting over the sand and I just glance over at the big mark.

"So what's that for?" He takes the aloe in his hand, making a grimace of disgust as he touches it.

"That's an aloe leaf; it's the greatest thing to treat a sunburned skin. It looks gross, but it stops the burning feeling and it will prevent your skin to peel off."

"Really?" He asks giving it another look and smelling it.

"Yup."

"So you just put it on your skin and voila?"

I nod, chuckling at the way he is looking at it.

"Okay, I'll swap it for the sharpie!"

"No! I don't want your sharpie." I say, but before I know it he shoves the black sharpie in my hand. Then he moves from his position at my side and sits right in front of me.

"Just put some in my back, I feel like I'm burning and I can't even put on a shirt without it bothering me."

"Hmmm," I mumble under my breath because his back does looks like it's on fire. But before doing anything else, I take the sharpie and draw over his shoulder a little star. "Now I'm going to watch if you bathe or not. If tomorrow you still have this I'm going to call you out as not taking a bath."

"You are mean."

I shrug, putting the sharpie down and taking a bit of the aloe in my hand and begin to apply it on his skin. He's hot, I mean literally. If he didn't spend so much time out there trying to catch a fish or something he wouldn't be like that. "I've never tried it like this, I usually buy it bottled up, put it in my fridge and then use at discretion."

"Cold?"

"Yup." I say and for a while I say no more, neither does he. I just cover his back nicely, kind of enjoying the smoothness of his skin beneath my hands.

"You know what can pick up your mood?"

"Getting off this Island?" I stop working on his back, wiping the remains of the aloe on my shorts.

"Besides that. You could go with me and assist me in catching dinner, there is nothing like blood and gore to make you feel better."

"Eh, I don't know, if I go I won't even be able to watch. The minute you go for the kill I'll probably close my eyes."

"Bullshit, you'll look; everyone does because the human mind is a wicked thing." He stands up and turns around, offering me a hand up.

I take it, and once I'm up he doesn't let go of my hand. I tilt my head, watching him as he watches me. "So what do you say, want to go and hunt for Rango?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Phil…" I whisper as I take one step further.

I can't see anything but him so I rest my hands against the naked and very sticky skin of his back for some support, using him as my own personal shield in case something goes very wrong.

I'm very close to him, so close that I can even smell the fresh scent of the aloe I just plastered on with; so close that if I take one more step forward I will get that same aloe all over me.

"What?" He whispers back to me, but his eyesight remains ahead, fixed on his prey.

"Why don't we look for some lizards instead? There are like a thousand in here." And as far as I'm concern, lizards are harmless. Yes they are ugly and green and evil but they are harmless.

At least I've never heard of a case where a lizard attacks a human being… but then again I've never heard of a pig attacking one neither. I know Babe never did.

"Why, all of a sudden you like lizards? I thought you hated them."

He takes another step and I follow him, my hands still glued to his back.

This may sound silly on my part, but I really have a bad feeling about this, it has been in my gut since the moment Phil spotted in the jungle what he wants our dinner to be tonight.

"Well, I'm a woman and I have the right to change my mind at convenience." And tonight, under the circumstances, lizard doesn't sound so bad.

"Yeah? And who gave you that right?" I feel the muscles of his back rippling under my touch, his body moving stealthily as he advances forward.

I shrug, even when I know he can't see me. "I think it's in the Constitution."

He chuckles, continuing our secretive tones. "You know, I highly doubt that's written there."

"It is, but it's in French."

"Ah, then forgive my ignorance, I'm uninstructed in womanly rights."

He says but he is still going forward, not back. I don't want to go forward and I don't have to, I can just walk back to the beach and wait until he comes all wounded and empty handed.

"Phil-"

"Just imagine it, Maryse, roasted pork, bacon, ham… I can even taste it, can't you?"

I have to admit that after a strict diet of lizards and fruit it does sound pretty good, but don't you have to be like a butcher or something to make all that stuff? I know he is no butcher and he only has that damn stick he likes to call lance.

God, I don't want to watch this, it will be a massacre and I don't think Phil will be on the winning side. I mean, that pig is huge; like really, really huge.

And how the hell did a pig ended up in a deserted island? That thing has to be all savage and unfriendly and I just don't want to eat it! That thing looks like it could have us or dinner.

Why does he has to be so headstrong? That's one of the things I've learned from him in the last few days; Phil Brooks is too headstrong for his own good.

"So how do you plan to kill it anyway? Are you going to beat him senseless with that thing?"

He turns a little to the side, probably trying to get a look at me. "You know, you are not being helpful here, Maryse."

Now that he moved a bit to the side, I once again am able to take a look at the animal. It's still resting between some bushes, unaware that we are here, planning on eating him tonight.

The more I look at it the less I like. It doesn't look like a regular pig, and while Phil might take him down while it sleeps I still don't like it.

"Let's just go back to the beach." I can go by myself, but I want him to come with me. How am I going to explain to Beth that he survived a plane crash but got killed by a pig in a deserted island?

"It's just a pigski and it will be great for breakfast."

I watch in stupefaction as Phil's pig opened its eyes to stare right back at me. If I didn't like him while it slept imagine how I feel now that I see him awake.

It's not a pretty sight.

"Phil." I move my hand from his back and grab his arm, all of this I do as I see the heinous creature get up on its little chubby feet.

Phil is unaware of all of this, I can hear him talking about food, lizards and pigs but I can't understand a word he is saying. I'm just focused on the pig and the way he is growling at us.

Yes, the pig is growling like a dog with rabies, baring its pointy yellow teeth at us.

Now, I predict things to start getting a little bit weird.

I'm about to warn Phil about what is going on but I don't have to; he hears it and all of a sudden he closes him mouth to look back at the no so sleepy pig.

"Fuck."

That's when our dinner starts to run towards us… and when we begin to run from it.

You know, running barefoot in a jungle while a savage pig is on your tail is not one of the things I expected from life. But that's life, always ready to give you more than what you bargained for. You only have to smile and receive what it's served to you.

So I run, getting all kinds of unknown stuff encrusting into my feet and having a whole lot of branches hitting me in the face.

I don't care though; all I care is that there is a pig giving us pursuit, a pig! The only thing that can make this worse is if it starts to rain… but that already happened and I don't think life likes to repeat its wicked little games.

It likes to make new ones, like this one… and ending our road.

I make an abrupt stop because I ran out of road to flee; the only thing right in front of me is the end of the road and at the bottom of it the lake. Now, I can jump in or wait for the pig to…

I yell, closing my eyes as Phil pushes me into the water. It's not very high, but the fall sure feels like forever and a day and when I finally hit the water and go under my only goal is swimming to the surface and making sure that the pig didn't jump in.

Once I break to the surface, I rub the water out of my eyes and take a look around. I can see Phil but there is no pig.

Well, thank God for small favors…

Feeling a bit relieved at that, I try to reach the bottom with my feet but I come up short. Hating it, just float here, waiting for the beating of my heart to go back to normal.

After a blink, I look up to see if that evil creature is still there. I don't see it, so I venture to take a look at Phil right when he fixes his eyes on me. Then he starts to laugh.

I watch him perplexed, I can't believe him! This was his entire fault and now he laughs about it?

Argh! I splash some water to his face. "That was not funny, Phil!"

"Common Frenchie, where is your sense of humor? This is the kind of stuff that will sell the tickets for our movie; we can even win an MTV movie award for best awkward scene."

"You mean like you want to share this with the world, let them all know that we got chased by a pig?"

"Fuck yeah! It will add nicely to my list of things I did before I died."

I splash more water to him, closing my eyes when he returns the favor and splashes a huge amount of water all around me.

"Stop it!" I protest, trying my best to cover myself without drowning. It's kind of difficult because he is not giving me any break whatsoever, he just keeps splashing water my way!

This is so juvenile, I just got a few drops on him and he does this?

I turn my back to him, but that is of no help, it only makes him swim towards me; and then, from his place right behind me he keeps on with his attack, circling me with his arms to get better access to my face.

"Phil!" It's another protest, but by opening my mouth I only get to swallow down a few mouthfuls of water.

So I turn again, resting my forehead against his chest because this way he can't keep on with his stupid game without splashing water onto himself too.

And it works…

"Ok, ok. I'll be good, I promise."

I can't look at his face to see if he is lying or not, but I have no choice but to trust him in this. So I back away from him and see that he's keeping up to his word, no more splashing.

"I hate you." I say, rubbing my eyes because the water in them is bugging me, and while I do this I feel his hands grabbing my waist underwater to keep me afloat against him.

"No you don't, you love me because you know that no one else is going to feed you and build you shelters like I do."

Weird, I feel a shiver run all the way from my head to my toes just by having him so close. And his voice is so mellow and just so… so…

Okay this IS weird, I feel weird. But I try to ignore it as nothing but a little lapse of judgment and I just take a deep breath and say the first thing that comes to my mind. "You mean in this Island on in general?" My voice came up all right, I'm really proud that I didn't stutter.

He tightens his hold on me, pulling me even closer and giving me no other choice but to rest my hands against his chest.

What the hell? I look up at him, ready to tell him something about letting me go… but I can't really remember what I was about to say. I just stare at him like an idiot, caught off guard by the way his deep green eyes dig into mine.

The way my body mends perfectly into his is not helping my case either…

"Maryse…" He whispers, so very softly and I can feel my eyes growing ten times their size.

He's going to kiss me, I can see it in his eyes and I can't do anything about it. My mind wants me to remind him that I have a boyfriend that I love very much and that he also has a girlfriend. But the words get stuck in my throat and before I can help it I'm ready for his lips to meet mine…

With his lips curving into a smile, he squints his eyes and looks me in the eyes. "You should really use that aloe in your face because your skin is already peeling off."

He says, his tone is kind of mocking and I blink a few times… What the hell was I thinking?

I push my body away from him, embarrassed that for a second I thought he was going to kiss me and that I just remained there, waiting for him to do it. And that's not the worst, I bet he knows I thought he was going to kiss me and that's why he has that stupid grin on his face.

I'm telling you, I'm really losing it in this island.

"Yeah, I'll see to that." I say as casually as I can, turning around and swimming away. I don't know where, but I really need to get out of here and the sooner the better.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Big thanks to CMPunkers, DarkZoul, rkofan2012, nxtdiva, EmilieCW-DXfan0119 and SwantonBaby ;)

CHAPTER 6

"This is ridiculous." I mumble under my breath as I empty all the contents of my make-up bag over some shirt I spread out over the sand. Some of the stuff rolls out of it but to be completely honest I don't put much attention to them; I just take a quick look around and when my eyes get a glimpse of what I'm looking for I grab it and bring it up to my face.

It's my Lancôme moisturizer and as I hold it right in front of my eyes I read the label quickly. It says that it works as a great anti-aging, it prevents wrinkles and what I was looking for, it says very clear in both English and French that it's spf-30.

So, if it's spf-30 and if I've been using it daily even after the crash, how come the sun is making my skin peel off so horrendously?

Ugh, this is definitely not worth the ridiculous price I paid for it.

Dropping the small jar into the sand, my hand begins to search around for a mirror; once I find it I grab it so I can take a good look at my reflection and I have to admit that I don't like what I see. My face is an ugly shade of red that doesn't compliment me, my hair is a mess even with the constant shampoo and conditioning and the worst part of it all, it's barely visible but the skin around my nose is starting to peel off as if I was one of those nasty lizards that live deep into the island.

It's just awful. I'm a mess.

Shaking my head in frustration, I tighten my hold on the mirror and open my eyes a little more widely; trying to catch all the little details I haven't notice before.

With my eyes glued to the mirror, my mind drifts off and I can't help but to think that this is really no good; the sun is not only messing my skin and my hair but it's also messing my mind. It's making me hallucinate and I don't like it, especially after that little episode at the lake with Phil.

I mean, my mind is so messed up that I could have sworn that he was going to kiss me, and as if that wasn't bad enough I just stood there, waiting for him to go on with it.

Thank God it was all in my mind because being in kissing terms with Phil is the last thing I need right now. That would be like another catastrophe because… well, because I plain and simple don't like him that way or any other way.

But whatever, at least nothing happened back there but the realization that the sun is abusing my skin and that I need to do something about it. You know, I think I need to make a commitment with myself and the moment I get out of here I will rush urgently towards the best beauty spa in town to be treated.

Yeah, I just hope that moment will arrive soon because one, I don't like this Island like at all and two, I don't want to start another round of hallucination that can lead to something more with Phil…

Nah, he wishes! That little episode back there was just a thing of the moment, a cosmic event gone wrong and never bound to happen again. I'm not attracted to him, he's not my type and even if he was the last man standing I wouldn't spare him a second glance.

Or would I? I have to admit that once you get use to him he's not so bad to look at. I mean, he's not Christiano Ronaldo but he does have pretty eyes, he is well toned and he has one of those smiles that make you feel like smiling back at him. But, because he prefers smirking to smiling I think I'll be safe in that aspect. So yeah, I will admit that once you get used to him you can say that he's… comely.

Of course, he's not comely enough for me to start something whit him but whatever. Anyway, if there's one thing that I don't like about him is that he hasn't shaved since we got here and I'm afraid his facial hair is going to get out of control and attack me in a few more days. Hmmm, maybe I can shave him while he sleeps… he will probably get cranky when he finds out but such is life.

As I sit here thinking and contemplating the immense ocean extending before me, I hear some movement behind me. The sound is barely perceptive but in the silence that takes over this place it's not hard to get the most minimal sound and I don't have to take a look to know who it is.

I just hope he can't read out of me that I was musing about his good and bad attributes or worse, that I was thinking about a kiss that never was.

"So there you are," He says and I detect that his voice is carrying a hint of amusement. Does he knows that I almost let him kiss me? Of course, if kissing me was what he was going to do…

Tilting my head to the side I look at him as he sits by my side, and as I look I try to determine what he knows. Nothing I guess, otherwise he would have gone for it in the first place.

"Here I am, Punkee." I say a little relieved as I put the mirror down.

"You won't believe this but I was worried that our friend Dark Babe got you back there so I was looking for you all over the place. If I would have known you were here playing make-up I wouldn't have bothered."

At his words I slowly run the tip of my tongue across my upper lip and blink a couple of times. I wonder what he is really trying to say with that so I watch him as he just sits there, dripping wet and taking hold of my moisturizer in one hand as he eyes it over.

"I wasn't playing; I was looking for something…"

"I can see that." He says mockingly as his eyes scan the mess I have of scattered make-up and lotions. "So, anti-aging, uh?" He arches an eyebrow and the corner of his lips curve into a crooked grin. "You know, I will never understand women. It's like this, the first twenty-one years of your life you do everything in your power to look older and then the rest of your life you obsess about looking younger, tsk."

Just like he did, I arch an eyebrow and stare at him for a few seconds. "What's this? Did you suddenly have a degree on women's behavioral studies?"

Lifting his face to me so he can look me in the eye, Phil chuckles and his eyes show a sparkle of amusement. "I'm just saying that women waste too much time thinking about their appearances and all for what? To compete against each other?"

"I don't need to compete with anyone, never have and never will."

"Sure, you all say that but think about it this way; let's say that you are going out to wherever you like to go out, the hottest club in town, a fashion event, what the fuck do I know, just imagine it."

"Okay-" I say with half a smile, wondering where he is heading with this.

"Rad, let's say that you are going with your boyfriend but you know that everyone with a name on themselves will be there too. So the question is this, when you are planning on what to wear, do you dress to impress the boyfriend or to impress and outshine the others? Be honest here."

"Hmmm, depends on who the others will be." I say honestly. If Melina or Eve are going to be there I'll dress to outshine them because I can't stand them, ugh.

If that makes me a vain bitch then so be it.

"Then my point is validated with your response. You don't obsess about appearances to get or retain a man, you do it so that other women won't talk behind your back saying, _OMG, look at Maryse, she's wearing the same dress she wore last year for that party in NY!_ That's a load of crap and totally a woman's thing and that's why I will never get your bunch."

"Alright, that can be true; but who says that we can't kill two birds with one stone? My man likes when I dress up so whatever."

"Well, I can be wrong, but if your man really likes you he won't care how you dress to go out. He also won't care about your age because if you are old you are old and no matter…"

"Ohhh, wait, wait a moment here." I interrupt him with a chuckle by lifting a hand up in the air. "I'm not old, who says I'm old?"

"No one said that, in fact, I have to congratulate you because you look fucking hot for a thirty-five year old woman."

No, no, no… he didn't say that, he has to be kidding me. With another chuckle, I shake my head. "I'm not thirty-five, I'm twenty-eight, thank you."

"Oh," He says casually as he puts the moisturizer in my hand. "Then use this, you really need it."

My jaw drops wide open after his words are said and as I stare at him in disbelief he start laughing.

"You are a jerk; I don't even know how you have a girlfriend. Ugh, I could hit you right now."

Running a hand down his jaw, Phil's face gets a little bit more serious but his eyes are still showing amusement. "Maryse, I don't know if you forgot but we are stranded in a deserted Island so who cares if your skin is peeling off or if your underwear matches the rest of your outfit or if you broke a nail. There is no one to impress here so there's no need to freak out over those inane things. Instead of thinking about that you should be focusing on the things that are important, like surviving yet another night here."

His eyes are settled on mine, digging deep into them as I stare back at him. I know I should tell him something in response because I haven't forgotten where we are or about our situation and he's making it sound like all I do is worry about my appearances. So yeah, I want to tell him something but right now I don't know what to say.

"Anyway," He says as he gets up to his feet. "I'll fix something to eat so be free to join whenever you like." With that said he walks away and goes over to 'the camp'.

After Phil is gone I remain sitting in my spot for the longest time. I refused to think about what he said and instead I allowed my mind to think about home, about Mike and the family that is probably out of their minds thinking the worst about my disappearance. Are they thinking about me right now? I also wonder how Mike is doing; I mean this is going to be the fourth day after the crash and they are four days where our families don't know anything about us.

For all I know they probably think we are dead…

A shiver runs down my spine and I have to fight out of my mind an image of my maman and Mike sitting in front of a casket with my body in it… I know that's impossible since my body is right here with me thank you very much, but just the look they have in their faces is enough for me to feel a knot in the pit of my stomach.

Forcing the image out of my system, I start to gather all my stuff to put them back into the bag. When I'm done I stay here, watching the sky turn from blue to gray as the day goes by and turns into a late overcast afternoon.

Now, I really hope this scenario won't get any worse with rain but I have a feeling that it will, and by the look of it and the cold breeze swirling around I can predict lots of it.

Fantastic.

Pursing my lips, I venture to take a look over to the camp and the first thing I notice is that Phil is sitting in front of the fire he made a while ago; maybe he's cooking his dinner, maybe he is eating it, I'm not sure… the thing is that he looks warm while I'm here in the cold.

That's all I have to see to make up my mind with the fact that I don't want to be here anymore and that I want to be in the shelter. Maybe I will doze off and wake up to our rescue calling us out.

I'll skip dinner, I'm not even hungry.

So with that plan in my mind, I get up and make my way towards the shelter, my eyes falling over the form of Phil as he stares at me making my progress.

"Ready to eat? I think you will love this menu, for tonight we have roasted lizard."

"Maybe later, I have a headache so I'll try to sleep it off." I mumble and keep going straight into the shelter.

"Sleeping with an empty stomach will not make it better, trust me."

I do not reply to him and I just get in and lay down in a corner, snuggling the closest I can get to the wall while hoping that Morpheus will take me soon in his arms.

The only problem is that a long time passes by and I just lay wide awake. I can't seem to fall asleep and the harder I try the more frustrated I get.

It's just that it's too cold in here, the towel I'm using as a blanket doesn't provide enough warmth and I even consider going out to look for an extra shirt in my suitcase. But before I can decide on it I hear some rain thundering down… yes, I hear it and it's very loud. I can only imagine that there's a lot of it.

"Fuck this!" Phil grumbles as he enters the shelter. It might be that I can't see him, but I can hear him very well. "Does it really has to rain in this fucking place every damn night?"

I blink my eyes open but much as I did before I remain in silence. Last night he threw the same rant so I know that by talking to him I'll be only adding more fuel to his annoyance.

I feel him settling down as he mumbles a few more obscenities against the weather under his breath, his side slightly brushing against me. The contact is nothing too grave if you ask me, but it just comes to my mind that there is not much room in this place.

I bit hard on my lips and my body tenses, but it's not because of him, it's because I'm too cold and I'm trying to control the trembling that wants to run all over me. How am I supposed to sleep like this?

I shift, trying to achieve a much warmer position but it's kind of hard in such a limited space, so I just pull the towel closer and tighter around me… which proved to be a big mistake because now Phil knows I'm awake.

"Are you going to share that? I'm fucking freezing my ass off." He growl in a low and raspy voice and I shrug.

"Why would I? You are bigger than me so that means you don't get cold as easily as me, so by deduction I get the towel big guy."

"Well, I found it so if we come to think about it the towel is mine. So kiss it goodbye and hand it over to me."

"I don't think so; the moment you found it you gave it to me so that means that this baby is all mine now."

"I gave it to you for safekeeping; I never said it was for you, Maurice."

"Hmmm, then I'm keeping it safe right here, Punkee." I say, pulling the towel closer to me. What he doesn't know it that by calling me Maurice he's going to freeze all night long.

I hear him chuckle, but before I can respond I feel his arm pull me to him and then resting casually around my waist; he also sneaks his way underneath the towel.

I hold my breath, swallowing hard as his body presses close against me. Sure, even when he is slightly wet from the rain he still provides a nice source of warmth, but to be honest I'll rather have him away.

Sure, this is nothing, I mean it's not like he is groping me and the last two nights we pretty much slept all over each other; but yesterday and the night before I didn't know that I would stay frozen under the thought that he was going to kiss me.

Ah, nonsense, that was a one thing only and what he's doing now is just trying to pass the night as warm as we can. He's not going to kiss me and if he would be stupid enough to try it I would put him in his place.

So with that in mind I try to relax in his arms. This is actually not so bad, maybe I'll get to sleep all through the night and wake up feeling better than ever.

My breathing slows a bit and I can feel sleep trying to get a hold of me… Is he already asleep? His arm feels heavy on me and I can feel his slow breathing on my neck; yeah he is that close to me.

As is moved by an outer being with a huge amount of power over my body, I move even closer to him, guiltily enjoying how my back molds to him. This is crazy, but he is nice and warmth and I like it.

I stay pressed to him, his hand still in its place and not even attempting to move away. For some reason this makes me think about Mike…

What would he think of me if he knows I'm cuddling with Phil while he is probably out of his mind thinking that I'm dead?

No, that's no good so I'll just get warmer by myself. Once again I move, trying to make it look like a casual thing I do in my sleep, but when I attempt to move away from him I only manage to bump my head into the bamboo that serves as a wall.

I gasp, unable to keep the sound to myself as I rub a hand to me head. That hurt like hell and I have to whine, rubbing the abused spot.

Rolling to my back, I open my eyes to notice that it's so dark in here that I can barely see my arm. Creepy…

"Are you ok?" Phil asks in a chuckle. What an ass.

"I bumped my head with something." I say in my best impression of a neutral voice and I hope he buys it.

"Be careful, I don't want your big head to make this thing fall down on us."

"Well thanks for your concern, Phil, next time I'll make sure not to break your casa with my head."

He chuckles once again and I feel him moving. "Come here, let me see that." While hovering at my side, his fingers smooth my forehead with their electric touch. "I'll be damn if I can see a thing, but no blood is always a good sign. I'm sure you'll be able to live through the night."

I blink as his fingers move to my hair, his face getting closer. So close that I can even feel his breath on my face and damn, this feels like déjà vu all over again. "I know… it's just… not a nice wake to wake up."

Is this the moment I put him in his place?

"You know, this is an ideal moment to cuddle naked to fight off the cold. Just saying."

I snort, if it wasn't because there's amusement in his voice I would have taken him seriously and I don't know what I would have done. Get naked or push him away?

I can't lie, this is really weird, I feel weird and I try to get a hold of it before I do something stupid like lifting my head and kiss him myself. "Are you crazy? Or is it that you want Beth to kill me when we get back?" I say, but I'm not pushing him away.

I need to have lots of Beth's thoughts, she's his girlfriend, a person I know and even have gone shopping with. She's nice, but she can also snap me in two if needed.

There's also Mike, I need to think about him. It's not fair to him that I'm a few inches away from kissing a man I don't even feel attracted to…

"I don't think Beth wouldn't kill you, but she would definitely kill me."

"So no naked cuddling, that way no one gets killed." I say and his hand moves away from my hair.

"Then you'll have to share this with me." He replies and I feel him grabbing the towel and pulling it to him.

"Hmmm, okay." I mumble, turning to my side and remaining still as he puts his arm over my waist once again.

This time I remain immobile and I don't say a thing, I just concentrate on one thing only, going through with this night and hoping that when morning comes I won't be feeling his closeness so… God, I don't even know the right word for it!

I just know that if rescue doesn't come soon I'll start to really lose it with this man…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Big thanks to CMPunkers, EmilieCW-DXfan0119, rkofan2012, DarkZoul, txrockgirl, cherrycokerocks, NotTommyWiseau and Mandamirra10 for the great reviews, I'm really glad you like this ;)

**ChApTeR 7**

Today is one of those days when the intensity of the sun is so strong that I wish I was deep into the comforting shadows of the jungle, refreshing in the cool waters of the lake while waiting for the chilly breeze of dusk to take over this heat.

That would be like the wisest thing to do, the most sensible action to take and God knows that's what I should be doing right now. Out here the heat is beyond unbearable, it's almost bordering into intolerable and my burning skin is already protesting the unnecessary punishment.

But instead of doing what my common sense tells me to do, I'm just sitting here surrounded by a foot of warm sea water as I watch Phil go through his fishing attempt number nine.

Yes, ever since that awful first day where we swam our way into this place he's been trying this fishing thing at least once a day; but just like all his previous attempts I know that this one is not going to be successful either.

Sure, I can tell him that he will never catch a fish with that stupid lance of his and save him from the nuisance that is being out here in the sun, but knowing him like I know him now, telling him that will only make him want to persist. If I was careless enough to question his abilities he would never stop trying just to prove me wrong and he would be here until nightfall crashed upon us. I mean he gets kind of stubborn when it comes to his survival techniques.

So instead of telling him what's on my mind, I just sit here under the unkind watch of the sun, feeling the soft caress of the water give some kind of comfort to my skin as I watch him go through this once again.

Taking in a deep breath and without taking my eyes away from him, I lift my hand up to my lips and take into my mouth one of the small purplish black grapes we found the other day deep into the jungle, savoring its nectar as it invades all my senses.

I know that I don't have to be here but seriously, one thing about this heat is that it paralyzes you with a good dose of idleness and I can't seem to find the will to stand up and walk away. One thing is for sure, later tonight I'm going to regret staying here. Phil too, he's going to end up baking himself in this sun and I should tell him something, after all I'll be the one listening to him get crabby about his sunburned skin.

"Have you ever heard the term insolation? Because you are going to get one." I say, breaking the silence just after swallowing down the sweetness that are these grapes.

So I said it, now if he wants to stay then good for him, let's see who is going to peel more aloe for him. Not me.

As for me, I need to get off my ass and move… "I'm going to the lake, I feel like I'm about to melt out here." I take another grape into my mouth and sigh, waiting for my legs to start working.

"People can't melt, not even French people." He says from his spot, apparently having no intention to stop with his fishing attempts.

Wrinkling my nose, I shrug and say the first thing that comes into my mind. "Sure they can, I saw a documentary about it in the Discovery channel. It was about fishing and American people melting while they tried it. Apparently your bunch is not well build like the French-Canadian."

"Oh really? Weren't you the one who was going to melt?" Phil snorts and watching him do that makes me snort as well.

Now, I have to admit that over the nine days we've been stranded here, Phil and I are getting along so much better that ever before. Sure, that doesn't mean he has stopped annoying me from time to time but at least I don't let his smartass attitude get to me so easily now.

I guess I had no other choice than learning to coexist with him because think about it, with so much time in our hands there's not much left to do than getting along with each other.

I mean check this out, over the last nine days we've played like a thousand rounds of tic tac toe in the sand, we have walked all through this island together, we've talked about anything and everything there is to talk about and of course, how can I forget the fact that we have been sleeping together since day one.

Mind you, when I say sleeping together I mean just sleeping. I guess those nights are what have made us have no real choice in bonding because let's be honest, how can you wake up using someone's arm as a pillow every morning without creating some kind of companionship?

Right, you can't.

Anyway, brushing a rebel strand of hair out of my face, I smile at him and lick my lower lip. "I said I felt like I was going to melt, not that I was going to. I don't melt, I'm bionic"

From his place on top of the rocks he uses to stand, Phil looks down at me with half closed eyes, probably because the intensity of the sun is getting into his eyes. He looks really wild up there; sunburned skin, hair spiked, shirtless, lip ring shinning intently, tattoos everywhere I look… I have to admit that he looks… interesting, especially since I convinced him to shave two days ago.

"Alright, I have another one for you before you go; why does the stork stand in one leg?"

Furrowing my brow, I quirk my lips and sigh. Phil has been shooting all this stupid riddles at me all day long and so far I haven't gotten even one right. Why doesn't he tells me jokes, I like jokes better. "What's a stork?"

He blows out a breath and jumps out of the rocks he was standing in before he starts to make his way to where I sit. As I watch him I manage to bite down the smile that wanted to form in my lips but I'm unable to tear my eyes from his. "Maryse, I'm very sad to inform you that you really blow at this." He says indifferently as he throws the lance to the sand. Once he is done he sits down by my side, his eyes reaching down to meet mine.

Did I mention that another thing that has developed between us other than just getting along is this kind of weird tension very similar to attraction? I don't know how to explain it and I guess it's a natural thing in this situation. I mean we have no one but each other here, no other human contact to rely on.

Of course, neither one of us has ever tried to act on it. We don't talk about it but even though we both know it's here, thick and strong and eager to creep its way into our systems.

The nights are particularly hard, at least for me because that casa of his is very cold, the space is very limited and we always end up cuddling together seeking for warmth; needless to say that I find it very hard to fall asleep.

Breathing in and wanting to take my mind somewhere else, I shrug. "I don't like riddles, I don't get them." I say with a pout, noticing the way his eyes hold mine with that special glint they get every time he looks at me.

See? This is what I'm talking about. He doesn't have to tell me with words that he is also a victim of this tension because I can see it in his eyes. What I don't know is if he sees the same in mine.

Not wanting to get entirely lost in in my thoughts, I drop the grapes in the water and lift my hand to my face so I can brush my hair behind my ear.

"So you don't like riddles." He says with a smirk. "So what do you like besides playing the beauty spa and getting your ass beaten at tic tac toe?"

I snort. "You cheat in tic tac toe." After saying that I bury my hand into the sand and grab a handful of it; it's wet and pasty and with a smirk breaking on my face I lift it and smear it on his arm. "And I don't play at the beauty spa but I can, how's this for a beautifying treatment?"

He lowers his eyes and looks at what I'm doing to his arm, but then he arches an eyebrow and his eyes return to mine. "Okay, I guess it will only be fair if I return the favor." Mimicking what I just did, his hand goes underwater for a few seconds and then comes out with a handful of wet sand of his own. He smears it down my arm and I smile.

"Hmmm," I mumble, grabbing more sand and going a little further by putting it on his chest and down his stomach. Now, I don't know why I did that but it feels nice, even with the pasty wet sand between his skin and my hand it feels nice to touch him like this…

As I work on covering him nicely, he chuckles and I look up into his eyes. "Well, I can't do that in return, but…" He moves so that he's kneeling right in front of me and then he grabs more sand. This time he reaches up and smears it over my shoulders, slowly moving his hand towards my neck.

My eyes fix into his as he does that and oh boy, what is going on here? He is suddenly too close and I can't look away from the intensity of those green orbs of his. His touch is electric and I hold my breath as his hand moves to the back of my neck before sliding down to my back.

Now this is crazy, he's almost hovering over me and I just realize that if I reach forward I can kiss him full on the lips.

For a second I try to think on what to do, kiss him or don't kiss him; but before I can make up my mind his hands drop away from me and he looks away.

As that happens, I just sit here immobile and feeling my cheeks burning from a heat that has nothing to do with the sun.

"Maryse, can I tell you something without having you freak out?" He whispers, his breath caressing my cheek softly.

After asking me that, his eyes move back to mine and once again I find myself submerged deep into his sparkling olive colored greens.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to sound unaffected by his closeness.

"There is a turtle of gigantic proportions crawling its way to us."

His eyes are still on mine and for a moment I think this is a trick of him to… hell, I don't know what for, but it's by far the most random thing he has told me so far. "Really?" I ask frowning and he just nods at me.

Kind of hesitant, I move my head a bit to the side and with the corner of my eye I see that he is not lying to me at all. There is a giant turtle dragging itself through the sand and on its way to the water.

It's not exactly coming our way, but its close enough.

I part my lips slightly while I watch amazed it's slow progress. "Oh wow." I turn around, my elbows supporting my weight so I can have a better look.

I've never seen anything like this and I have to admit that I'm impressed by the size of it, it's huge and it's seems to have a very hard time moving.

As I watch, I feel Phil resting his body over mine and blink my surprise away. "Maybe she just lay down her eggs, I think that's the only time they come out of the sea."

Trying to act as natural as I can under his body, I nod and keep my watch on it. I think Phil is right, she could have been laying her eggs because she seems exhausted. Don't these creatures lay hundreds of eggs at the same time? That seems like a hard job to do before having to crawl back to the sea.

"Do you think the eggs are safe, shouldn't we move them so they will not be eaten by… I don't know, the lizard? We can bury them or something."

"Sure, but did you know that turtles are a delicacy in some parts of the world? We could eat that one; I can easily take it down and there's a lot of meat there. We can even use the shell for something."

"Phil! Argh, don't you dare. I will not let you do that!" Gosh he's unbelievable, is food the only thing he can think about?

"Hey calm down, Pepe, I was just kidding. We'll only eat the eggs, a dozen of them sounds great." He says and as if reading my mind he put some pressure into my shoulders so that I couldn't hit him in the stomach with my elbow as I wanted to do.

He laughs and presses his lips to my shoulder. "Alright, if that what you want we'll keep eating lizard until the end of days." He says and I think I just froze. Did he just kiss my shoulder?

Blinking a few times and frowning, I turn around so I'm once again face to face with him, only that this time he is right on top of me. I can tell you that this is a new one for us.

"Did you just kiss me?"

He snorts, furrowing his brows as he looks down at me. "No."

"Oh okay…" Maybe I'm hallucinating again…

With my eyes half closed, I watch as he runs his tongue along his smirking lips, probably considering his words before speaking them out loud. "Why, do you want me to kiss you?"

You know, this is the moment I should get my act together and think things clearly, but with him so close and his eyes looking at me that way I can't put my mind in the right place. I do want him to kiss me, but I don't think that's the most sensible thing we can do.

"I don't know, maybe."

He smiles, not a smirk but a genuine smile and I'm transfixed by it. Is nine days enough for me to go from don't liking him to wanting him to kiss me? Maybe not nine regular days, but in Island days I think it's enough.

So, getting carried away by the moment, I lift my face to him and kiss him. Yes, I'm the one that kisses him and deep inside I'm glad that he doesn't rejects me or pushes away. Actually, he kind of takes charge by moving his hand to the back of my neck to hold me in place.

His lips are soft and warm against mine and when he uses the thumb of his free hand to pull down my chin so I that I would part my lips I comply, feeling a tingling sensation form in my groin as his tongue slides in to touch mine briefly.

But then, before I can get use to the feeling of him it all ends too soon. After that brief encounter he pulls apart and goes back to sitting on his knees; however, his eyes remain glued to mine.

Sitting down and lowering my eyes, I use my hands to gather some water that I can use to wash the sand off my arms and neck as I feel the awkwardness of the moment hit me full force.

I just kissed him…

"So…" He says after clearing his throat. "That was something."

"Yeah," I said looking up to him. He is still covered by sand and I let out a nervous laugh as I watch him pour some water on himself as well.

"Still want to go to the lake?"

Well, I don't know what I want right now so I just shrug, looking behind me to take a look at the turtle. She's still dragging herself down the sand and when I'm about to say anything to feel less awkward he grabs my face and turns it to his.

Before I know it his lips are back on mine and a second after I'm kissing him back, letting him break pass my lips so he can explore for real this time.

Right now I can't think about Mike or Beth or anything from that previous life so far away. All I can think is that his kisses feel like made out of a fire that burns all through me and that I can't pull away.

It's just a kiss… no big deal, and because I refuse to break it up I guess I'll have to make up a new motto, what happens in the island, stays in the island.

TBC

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Big thanks to CMPunkers, EmilieCW-DXfan0119, jordanwhereisyourgodnow, rkofan2012, cherrycokerocks, Jo'xo and Mandamirra10 for the nice reviews ;)

_**CHAPTER 8**_

If someone would have told me two weeks ago that I'd be today in a deserted island, washing my clothes along with that of Phil Brook's aka CM Punk with a bottle of shampoo that I found in a suitcase that washed off shore I would have laughed until my belly hurt.

Yes, I would have laughed hysterically because seriously, two weeks ago that would be like the most ridiculous joke ever.

But guess what? Ridiculous or not that's my reality today and I'm not laughing. This is not funny, deserted islands are not fun and doing laundry without a washing machine is definitely a tedious work. I mean, I always hated doing laundry so imagine how I feel about it now.

I plain and simply hate it.

Anyway, doing Phil's laundry with my bare hands is one of the things I never imagined myself doing, but another thing that I never thought I would do before getting here was being in kissing terms with that same man.

Now, even when I would have also laughed if someone told me I was going to end up kissing Phil and liking it, I have to admit that this kissing thing is not what I would call funny, as a matter of fact I think it's very nice and I kind of like it more than I should.

I don't know how to describe it, but despite his rotten moods and his smartass attitude Phil is a very sweet kisser and I don't know, I just like this new development between us. He has a really nice kissing technique where he uses just a right amount of intensity that leaves you wanting for more and damn, he's just really good at it.

Who would have thought about that? Definitely not me.

The whole thing is kind of weird but I think that the fact that we are in kissing terms is just a natural progress in our situation; after all in this island we only have each other to rely on and that we ended up being kissy-friendly is understandable.

It's like this, he's a man, I'm a woman and that we ended up feeling this attraction is natural. After all we were both abruptly torn apart from our lives and this is just how we cope. As humans we need someone to have contact with, someone to connect with.

First it was getting along and cuddling in the dark and now we are kissing, no biggie.

What I really wonder is if we'll just let this be a kissing thing or if we will let it go farther than that. I mean usually, when you get comfortable enough to get into a kissing phase with someone you don't have to crawl and snuggle to sleep with him when the day is over and that's just what Phil and I had to do after we first kissed.

I don't know what was running through his mind but to me that first night was a little awkward and the tension was off the hook. I didn't even have the opportunity to process it all in my mind before sometime in the middle of the night we started kissing again.

Mind you, it didn't get further than that but by the second night things got a bit more personal and we did a little more than kissing, not much but there was definitely some touching… but just a little bit.

Will tonight be the same or would things get more heated up? To be honest I don't know what to think anymore, half my mind is divided about it, the left half tells me that it's only natural that we let things run their curse and the right half wants me to stop this once and for all because even if things are messed up, Mike doesn't deserve this.

He is the best boyfriend I could ask for and stranded in a deserted Island or not I shouldn't cheat on him. Hell, if I think about it coherently I'm already cheating so all this is just wrong.

Shaking my head, I try to clear my head of everything that is clouding my mind and concentrate with what I have in hand and currently that's some laundry to finish.

So, putting my attention back to this I blindly grab for a shirt and after pouring shampoo over it I start to scrub; eh, this is really awful. Good thing that I'm almost done because it looks like it's going to rain and I don't want all this time of scrubbing and rinsing go to waste because of that. By now I know that when it rains in this place it really rains and that would definitely ruin my work here.

Rain here is almost like The Flood all over again and things always get messy. Now, if only we would be provided with an ark, or a boat… even a raft would do.

And no animals of course, I don't care to take anything out of this place other than myself. I will leave the clearing of Island Doom to the multi-millionaire who decides to make an exclusive resort in this place. Ha! I would love to see that.

Of course, I'll see it from the comforts of the leather sofa in my living room, through my computer or maybe from an ad on the TV because once I leave this place I don't ever want to come back.

Smirking at the thought of a bunch of drunk college kids invading and ruining this place in spring break, I wring Phil's shirt until my hands hurt and once it's not dripping I toss it with the rest of the clothes in the suitcase I brought with me.

Now, washing clothes like this is not good for my hands, thing that makes me think that this island is going to be the end of me.

But anyway, I'm done with this so I close suitcase and get up to my feet. Now I only need to take all of this back to the beach and hang them up so they will dry nicely.

That's if the sun decides to show its face today, thing that I highly doubt. Crossing my fingers, I take a glance upward and through the dense foliage I see that the sky still looks like it's about to open up to drown us. I guess I chose a wrong day to do the laundry.

Shrugging, I start to drag the suitcase behind me and I walk to the spot where Phil is watching over me, or where he is supposed to be watching over me.

Go figure.

Today we woke up very early to an overcast, very cold and gloomy morning that seemed taken out of a Tim Burton movie; it was very ugly and the weather was just calling for us to stay in the casa sleeping. But because I knew my mind was not in the right place after last night I decided that staying cuddling with him there couldn't bring anything good so I left with the intention of occupying myself with anything other than him.

But when I told him I was coming to the lake he insisted on coming with me in case something happened. Yeah, as if something would actually happen in this place. Unless the lizards decide to gang up on me as a revenge for their fallen brothers, I don't think there are a lot of dangers here; and in the extreme case that Rango and his friends decided to get revenge, I'm pretty much sure that Phil would be the one getting attacked.

Sure, there is also the pig, but we know that he doesn't venture to this part of the island, at least not unless we invade his territory and when that happens he will chase us all the way to hell and beyond.

Anyway, I told Phil that there was no need for him to come with me, but being the stubborn man that he is he insisted and what could I do? It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. I mean he could have helped with the washing but since he's the one doing the entire survival job around here I can't be too demanding.

And to be honest, I didn't mind him coming with me. As long as there was no kissing to wipe off all my common sense away I thought the company would be good to help the time pass quickly. The only inconvenience was that upon arrival he chose a spot near a big tree and just sat there, leaving me with my thoughts of kisses, washing machines and electricity as my only companions.

Yeah…

When I finally arrive to where he is, the first thing I notice is that he is sleeping, resting on his side and using one of his arms as a pillow.

So much for his insistence of watching over me…

With my eyes glued to his face, I decide to sit at his side. Once sitting I frown because Phil is not one to be taking naps in the middle of the day; in fact he is not much of a sleeper to begin with so this is just weird. At night he can go to sleep quickly but if something moves or if there is a sound he wakes up immediately and it takes him an eternity to go back to sleep.

He is always on alert and when I teased him about it he told me that sleeping was stupid and overrated.

But now it seems as if he is sound asleep, he didn't wake up when I sat by his side and he didn't even stir when I softly called his name.

Oh my God, what if he is sick? I'm no expert but I know that tropical weather is known for nestling some awful diseases like dengue fever, malaria and yellow fever; even the common flu would be horrible in this place.

There is no hospital to take him to, there is no medicine for him and not to mention that I know nothing of those diseases other than they are dangerous.

How come that the thought of something like this didn't cross my mind before? This is material to freak out and God knows I haven't freaked out in a while.

A bit hesitant, I place my hand against his forehead and much to my relieve I find that his skin is cool to the touch. I let out the breath I was holding because I can rule out the diseases, at least for now. But I'm not so sure, for all I know there must be a lot of symptoms other that fever…

Or maybe I'm overreacting and he is just tired. This gloomy weather does incite idleness and if I wouldn't have been occupied with washing clothes I would be dozing off too. It was a pain to drag myself out of the casa this morning and I kind of wish I was still there.

Allowing my hand to slide up his head, I run my fingers through his short dark hair as I indulge myself in watching him sleep.

It's not very often that I'm given the chance of watching him sleep; I'm always taken away in the arms of Morpheus before him and when I wake up he is already up and about so I take this moment just to watch him.

He looks relaxed, like if there is nothing to worry about in this world other than sleeping. Now that I think about it, ever since we got here he has been the one with a clear mind. He knows what to do and when to do it and yeah, he has lost his temper in more than one occasion but nothing too grave.

I really don't know what would I do without him here… Oh, but I think I know, I never would have made it out of that plane by my own so I owe him everything. I don't think I have told him that and something tells me that I should.

Tilting my head, my hand moves down from his hair to his face, tracing with a finger a path that reaches his lips so that I can explore at will what I've been exploring with my lips for the last two days.

His lips are soft but I already knew that… but just to make sure my fingers are not deceiving me I lean forward and kiss him softly.

It's only a peck, but long enough to enjoy the softness that I knew I was going to find. You know, it's kind of funny that I just did that, but because we are in a world of our own where nothing else matters I kiss him once more.

All of this I do without waking him up, which is weird because like a said before, he is a very light sleeper and it's odd that he hasn't work up. But he seems fine so I try not to worry my mind with thoughts of diseases and such things.

From his lips I move to the raspy stubble in his jaw. He needs to shave, the last time he did so was a few days ago and he just did it because he lost a bet with me and my request was for him to shave.

He complained like never before and he let it be clear that he was going to do it under protest. It doesn't matter; I'll find a way to get him to do it again, soon.

Smiling at the memory of that silly day, I pull away from him, just enough to take a look at him. He is still asleep while the sky is menacing to fall upon us. I should wake him up and make him go back to the beach but he looks so tranquil that I don't find it in my heart to disrupt his sleep.

My hand finds its way back to his head, my fingers running through his hair, feeling its soft texture as I watch him entranced… but then, the spell is broken and his eyes open to look at me.

"Hey, you fell asleep on your watch. Aren't you aware of the dangers that dwell in this jungle?"

He blinks, trying to focus his eyes as he runs his hand down his face. "I wasn't sleeping." He grumbles. "I was watching over you, I just blinked."

I chuckle, quirking my lips. "Oh ok, my bad then."

He looks a little groggy and when I'm about to ask if he is feeling okay he circles an arm around my neck and brings me to him. "I dreamt I caught a fish at the beach."

Resting my hands over his chest, I move a little and feeling his arm still around me I look up into his eyes. When he pulled me over I ended up half resting on top of him so this is a little too intimate.

But he is not trying anything, in fact, his eyes are closed once again and for a moment I stay still, trying to figure out if he went back to sleep. Truth is that I have no idea; the only way to find out is if I make him speak.

"Was it a big fish or a tiny little one?" Trough half closed eyes, I see the way he wrinkles his nose so I know he is not asleep.

"It wasn't that big, but maybe it was a sign that tomorrow I'll finally get one."

Puffing, I roll my eyes. I don't like when he goes to the beach to try to fish because that's a waste of his time and he is too exposed to the sun out there. "Or maybe it's a sign from beyond telling you that you spend too much time trying to fish."

He doesn't respond and I frown.

"Phil, are you listening to me?" I ask, if he is going back to sleep I better make him go to the casa. That way if it rains he will not get drenched and thus he will not get sick. I don't want him to get sick. "Let's go back to the casa."

He smiles, the olive green of his eyes opening to look at me as his hand comes to rest lazily at my lower back. "What for?"

"Because…" I say, staring deep into his eyes. Maybe I'm crazy but through his eyes I can see him getting ideas in that mind of his and I can't determine if that is a good thing or not. "It's going to rain and I don't want you getting sick, nothing more than that."

His hand moves to the back of my head so that his fingers can bury in my hair and deep inside I'm glad I brush my hair twice a day very nicely. I would die of embarrassment if his hand would get stuck there.

God, with the combination of this nasty weather, the salt and the sand, I can see my hair getting all tangled.

"I won't get sick from a little rain; it has been raining every night and so far I'm good."

I lift an eyebrow. "Alright, then I will leave you here and I'll go over there by my own. But listen to this, when it starts raining I won't let you come into the casa."

Pulling me closer and ignoring what I just said, Phil kisses me full on the lips. "And how are you going to do that, locking the door?"

"There's no door." I say, licking my lips as I begin to wonder once again where will this kissing fiesta lead us.

If we take things from where we left them last night, I don't think this will be strictly a kissing relationship for long.

"So once again, if there's no door, how do you plan on keeping me out?" He says and before I can respond he is once again kissing me.

His lips claimed mine, effortlessly making me forget everything about the rain, the casa or that other life I used to live before the plane crash.

Right now I can only concentrate on the way his lips search for mine, on the way his tongue melts against my own and on the feeling of his hand sneaking underneath my shirt to roam freely up my spine.

Between his kiss and his electric touch I know that if we keep like this things are going to get out of control really soon. So pulling away, I bite my lips and wrinkle my nose. I kind of want to tell him something, but his eyes on mine are preventing me from thinking clearly.

Why is it that I wanted him to stop?

"And what if we both stay here?" He asks and his voice is so low that I can almost breathe on it. After saying that, he moves his lips right underneath my jaw and starts to kiss his around my throat.

"Hmmm, don't do that or I won't be responsible of my acts." I laugh and he snorts against my skin, giving me a quick kiss before sitting up and making us both stand up.

"Alright, if you insist to the casa we go." He takes hold of the suitcase and together we start to make our way back.

Could this be it? The two of us in the casa, rain, kisses…

As we walk, Phil stands behind me and wraps his free arm around me, going back to kissing my neck as I try to walk. "Phil, I can't walk like this." I complain but at the same time I place my own arms on top of his, preventing him from pulling away.

Like I said, this is really weird because this man right here is Phil! We didn't even get along until a week or so ago so how comes we are acting like this?

"Sure you can," He kisses my neck and I hum.

I know I can walk like this, but if he keeps doing that I won't be able to hold it. The spot his lips are kissing is a very sensible one and I can already feel my temperature raising.

We go on like this until we reach the beach, and once he walk past the trees and palms I venture to look up and that's when I see it.

I stop, frozen… and for a wild-irrational moment I have the urge to turn back and hide in the jungle. Then Phil hands drop away from me and his lips leave my skin. That's how I know that he saw it too; I can also feel it in the way his body tenses against mine.

There, in the ocean and not too far from us is a huge yatch; just what I've been waiting since the moment I first stepped into this place. It's our ticket out of here and it's coming our way…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Big thanks for all the reviews. I know I always say this but I'm happy that you think this is any good. Enjoy ;)

ChApTeR 9

As the day moves forward and dusk fast approaches, a bitter cold breeze that sweeps all around us makes me shiver under its unmerciful touch. It's kind of annoying because it messes up my hair by making it swirl in all directions and no matter how many times I brush it behind my ears it's still getting wild and in my face.

Ugh, amongst other things this is definitely something I won't be missing at all.

Taking in a deep breath, I run the palms of my hands along my arms, hoping the friction will provide me with some warmth because I'm cold, way too cold and about to start trembling.

Doing this warms me up a little, but only to a certain degree because I still feel like I'm one step away from freezing.

Too bad I can't keep doing it while grabbing onto my hair; I only have two hands and this turned out to be a case of choosing one over the other and right now I'm going to choose getting warmer.

After all what good will I be frozen?

Sighing, I lift my eyes to the sky and wonder when it will start pouring; I mean I've been in this place for quite some time to recognize the sings of impending rain and in this moment we have them all; a breeze that chills you to the bone, a black canopy of a sky with big clouds that seem about to explode over us, a rebelling sea and waves going wild, throwing tantrums in protest of the upcoming rain.

So yes, it's going to rain and by the looks of it very soon.

Still embracing myself, I venture to take a look to the coast; it's not the first time my eyes are drawn there and like all the previous times I get transfixed by what I see there. I stare with a mix of awe and dread taking possession of me and provoking yet another shiver to run down my spine.

Phil notices this, and maybe he thinks my body involuntary shivered as a manifestation of the cold because he turns in my direction and casually wraps his arm around me, bringing me closer to him so that he can share with me the warmth of his body.

He does this without ceasing his conversation, a conversation that for some reason I'm not following closely as I should.

I snuggle against him, taking in the warmth of his body and the comfort he brings to me as I try to focus in what's going on here. After a few more minutes of the same I'm still lost on their conversation, but because I'm feeling better with Phil so close I take a lingering look at the small group of men sitting in front of us and quirk my lips into a small grimace.

Them with their fancy-extravagant clothes and their incredulous smiles can't believe we've been in this place all this time. They also can't believe we survived a plane crash and they can't believe they found none others than CM Punk and the Sexiest of Sexy in a remote island in the middle of nowhere.

So yeah… it's true that I've wanted this to happen for a long time, that I've been waiting anxiously for this moment ever since we set foot in this island; but when I hoped and dreamed for it to happen I was kind of waiting for a rescue boat by the Coast Guard or maybe a helicopter with real rescue guys in uniforms an all that.

But nooooo, that's not what we got here.

Maybe it was that I didn't specified what I wanted in my prayers because what we have here is a handful of wrestling fans that one: can barely speak English, two: think wrestling is real and three: I don't want to be mean or anything but come on, their appearance speak volumes!

It's as if they used both John Cena and Alberto Del Rio as fashion icons, then they mixed their styles, exaggerated it some and then dressed up. I think that by that description I don't need to say they look dubious as hell and to be honest I don't know if I want to get in that yacht with them.

"So wow!" One of them says, I think he's the only one who speaks English because the rest of them are just standing there, grinning and nodding. "I can't believe you two got stranded here." He laughs, a bit too exaggerated if you ask me.

My eyes fixes on him, he has been talking to Phil all the time and that I can remember, the only time he addressed me was to ask me for my boyfriend Ted Dibiase. When I told him he was not here he returned his attention back to _CM Punk_ and went back to ignoring me.

As for Phil… well, I think he finds this a bit amusing because he is playing along with them, adding fuel to their extensive marking out by leading them on. He even promised them one spot in the New Nexus if they got us out of here and for the rest of them first row ticket in our next show in Pacatuba, Brazil… that's if the WWE ever gets there.

Now, I don't know much about Brazil, but for some reason I don't think the regular guy in there has a luxurious yacht and wears rubies on his fingers. I could be wrong… but I still think this is weird.

Maybe I'm letting a first impression guide my judgment here, but it's just that their appearance adds to my doubts, that and the fact that they think Hornswoggle is a genuine leprechaun.

"You know what?" He laughs again, turning to his companions and talking to them in their language. They laugh too and then he turns back to us. "My boys back here hate you, you took out the Hardy Boy and they loved the Hardy Boy. But not Big Juma, Big Juma likes you."

"Of course you like me, I'm the first ever Straight Edge WWE champion and Mr. Money in the Bank, I mean I won it for two consecutive years and no one has been able to beat that. You know what, I'm glad that you like me, only the smartest of the smarts like me and that says a lot about you."

I fix Phil with a glare but his massive ego is keeping him distracted.

As I look at Phil, one of the other men moved forward and whispered something to the one that has been talking to us. He listened and then waved him off. "Well, well, Mr. Punk, I am very smart business man. But I'll tell you what else, you are lucky we stopped here."

From their talk earlier on I know that the yacht's control panel went wild and all their electronic devices stopped working a few miles away from the island, that they stopped here has been purely random.

It's still to be seen if we were really lucky with their arrival.

After some more small talk that included some wrestling matches and more of Phil's self-pandering, the leader of the group announces that we are leaving and he gives us a few minutes to gather our stuff and prepare to board the yacht.

He then goes away and leaves one of his stern looking men with us, waiting.

There is not much to bring back, but I still take one of my suitcases and go into the casa, gathering a few essentials and throwing them in as my mind races and my heart beats wildly.

I don't know what it is, but there's something going on here that I don't like.

"Seems like we'll be out of here soon, uh?"

I turn my face in time to see Phil getting into the casa. There is not much room for us in here so when I try to turn in his direction I practically collide with him.

He takes that moment to set his hands over my hips, just holding me in place as I search for his eyes with mine. "Phil, I don't know about this." I confess in a worried tone as the olive green that are his eyes delve deep into mine.

"Maryse, this is our only chance to get out of here, you know that, don't you?" He says in a whisper as his hand lifts to my face so that his thumb can caress my check softly.

It is a little weird that he of all people is touching me like this, I mean even if we've been kissing for the last couple of days he doesn't seem like the kind to be so reassuringly.

He never has before, not like this.

Ah, but I don't know, with my mind like it is maybe I'm just imagining things so I just nod. What he is saying is right and after spending almost two weeks in this place I want nothing more than to get out of here. "I know, but those men… there is something about them that I don't like, did you see their clothes and their huge rings? What kind of men in Brazil dresses like that or goes sailing around in a yacht?"

"I can't argue about that but we can't be picky, we can either go with them or stay here. If we stay here we might never get out, this is a chance we need to take."

"I know."

"Now, I don't know about their clothes or their yacht, but what I know about those guys is that they are huge wrestling marks."

I laugh despite myself, rolling my eyes as I do so. "Really? I didn't notice, Mr. Money in the Bank."

He chuckles. "I think we can use this to our advantage so please let me do all the talking."

I smile, my lips pouting a little as I look at him. My fingers just moved to his hand, tracing a path up his wrist and then down again, repeating the motion and just enjoying this moment of closeness before we embark in this new journey. "Okay, just try not to piss them off with that big mouth of yours."

"I'll do my best but I can't promise anything. So you know, if I screw up just bring Ted Dibiase's name. I don't know, tell them you'll make him give them something in return, or offer her a few Divas, those twins for example."

"No, they are my friends."

"Whatever, let's get going."

So with that said, we gather the things we are taking with us and when we are done we go to the man and then to the yacht.

I know I should be happier about this, but part of me is antsy of the way we are leaving. I don't know how to put it so I just silently stand in a corner and stay still.

As the yacht starts moving, Phil gets behind me and wraps his arms around me. As he holds me, I keep my gaze fixed on that awful island, watching it until it disappears in the distance and until there is nothing left for me to see but the blue ocean extending to the infinite. That's when it starts to rain.

"Ohh, I knew it." I look up, watching the rain fall on us; then I hear the man with the funny clothes calling for us to get down a set of stair that will take us to a place where we won't get wet.

We do as he tells us, and when we get down there I find myself amazed by the luxury of this thing. First of all it's huge; I also notice that there are a lot of doors to a few rooms. The majority of them are locked, just a few are open and I can see a few exotic looking women moving around. There are also more stern looking men and much to my concert they are all armed.

"Being in that island for so long you must have suffered a lot of discomforts, but don't you worry now, Big Juma is here to take care of that."

The man says in his heavy accent. For some reason I think of drug trafficking and modern pirates sailing around the world. What have we gotten ourselves into? What if they are kidnapping us to ask for ransom?

I know my supposedly boyfriend Teddy will be worried but he won't pay for my rescue…

"Will you be wanting separate rooms?"

"No." I say before I can think about it. I just don't like the idea of staying away from Phil in this place, with these people.

"Ha!" He laughs. "I knew it! Poor Ted Dibiase, it seems that all his millions couldn't keep his woman by his side."

"No, I…" I start to say but Phil pinches my arm and I shut my mouth.

"So here it is." He shows us into a room, a big room let me add. "Make yourself comfortable, I have a meeting right now but in a couple of hours we will be having dinner and I'll be expecting you to be there, there are so many things to talk about!"

"Do you have a phone I can use?" I blurt out. I really want to call home and tell everybody that I'm ok.

He smiles, tilting his head to the side as his dark eyes scan mine. I hold his gaze, even when he intimidates me some I won't let him know that.

"We don't use phones here."

Phil hand comes to rest at my waist and I'm glad at the contact, because if he is with me I know everything will be all right.

"Is there any way we can contact our families, they'll be glad to know about us."

Phil's words make me think about Mike… and Beth… and this new development between the two of us. I wonder if it will affect somehow what we have back home.

"I know they will like that, but they would be surprised as they all thing you are dead. But anyway, Mr. Punk, we don't have a way to communicate with the outside world but I'll see what I can do for you. As for now, remember, dinner in a few hours."

With that said he leaves, leaving me frozen where I stand.

Dead?

They think I'm dead?

As I succumb into a trance, Phil pushes me into the room and closes the door behind us. I walk automatically to the bed and let my body fall on it, the feeling of the soft mattress beneath my body heavenly.

"I'm dead?" I ask as Phil climbs on the bed as well.

"You don't look dead to me."

"Phil-" I sit up and look at him. His eyes are fixed on mine and there's something about the way he is looking at me that makes me forget about whatever I was going to say.

But I think he notices the concern in my eyes over my confusion because his hand goes to my face and starts to trace it with his fingers.

"I'm scared." I confess in a soft whisper, I mean not only are we in a yacht with strangers that are armed and have no communication whatsoever with anyone outside their own circle, but I'm also scared of the fact that even with the possibility of going home to Mike, I still want Phil to kiss me right now.

"Everything will be okay, in the worst case scenario we can always jump into the ocean and swim to the nearest island."

I snort despite myself. "Been there, done that and believe me, I don't want to do it again."

"Why not? It will add to the plot of our movie."

I lift my eyebrow as the corner of my lips curve into a smile. He's impossible. "You think?"

"Fuck yeah, with what…"

Without letting him finish, I lean forward and kiss him. It was an act of impulse I shouldn't have made but whatever doubt I could feel disappeared as soon as my lips meet his and he kissed me back.

It's really interesting; just a few seconds into it and he begins to burn a fire within me that begs for him to appease it. He kisses me long and deep, and the more we kiss the harder the fire burns and as his hands find the edge of my shirt to take it off, thoughts of Mike and grieving families slowly begin to fade out of my mind.

I don't know what the future holds for us now; all I know is that I need to live my present and make the most out of it. I'm doing just that by letting him push me back into the mattress as his body comes to rest over mine, as I sneak my hands beneath his shirt to touch him more intimately.

Is this wrong? Who cares, all I can think is that we have a couple of hours before dinner is served, after that… I'll think about this all.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't say enough how much I appreciate your nice reviews, working in this story is fun and I'm glad that you like it ;)

**ChApTeR 10**

"Wow, this is amazing." I exclaim in a delighted tone of voice that almost borders in awe as I close my eyes to fully enjoy the moment. I know I probably sound silly considering the situation we are in but quite frankly I don't care. I mean, after the last few weeks I just had I think I earned behaving like this.

So, with that as my excuse and not really caring about how silly I'm acting, I bite hard on my lips and turn the water on and then off, on and off again until Phil apparently grows tired of it and takes my hands in his to make me stop.

"Come on, Frenchie, I'm going to start believing you've never taken a shower before." He says from his place behind me as he wraps one arm around my waist to bring me closer to him.

With my eyes still closed I let him do this, my back automatically molding against the warmness of his body as I breathe into the moment.

"Of course I have taken a shower before, but I think it was such a long time ago that I can barely remember it." Well, that's not necessarily true; I mean I do remember how it is to take a shower, but it's just that bathing in the cold waters of a lake for almost two weeks in a row makes you appreciate the wonders of a shower like never before.

It's like magic.

Okay, so that may sound a little stupid, but remember that I've been deprived from most of life's simple pleasures and now that I'm here I can't help but to feel excited that I'm having some kind of normalcy back in my life.

Yeah it's just a shower, I know that; but if things go the way I hope they will, this is just a small first step towards civilization and I can't way for more.

Just imagine it, me in a three feet bubble bath, sipping the best red wine I can find while music plays in the background. Amazing isn't it? And the best part is that after that I'll get to sleep in my own bed.

That sounds heavenly to me right now.

As my mind takes off with thoughts of what's to come once I get back to LA, Phil moves his lips down to my shoulder and then slowly up to my neck, kissing a path of fire through my skin and thus making me hum as I open my eyes. "That feels nice."

So yeah, this is another thing that has me feeling silly and maybe a little giddy, Phil and the reaction his touch provokes in me. Now this is crazy, but all my senses are still riding high after what happened back in that big comfortable bed and this new teasing touch from his lips brings all the memories back.

I can't lie, wrong as it may be I like this more than I should. Like I said, it is crazy, especially since one of the things I can't stop thinking about is why weren't we doing this back at the island? It would have been a better way to pass the time than playing Tic-Tac-Toe and making up trivia games.

This right here is just… I don't even know how to explain it, all I can say is that he and his heated touches and addicting kisses took my mind away from all the things that can go wrong from now on and God knows that's just what I needed.

In a moment where I was scared out of my mind he made me feel some kind crazy good and wow, all I have to say is that he is really something amazing. Who would have thought that? Once again, not me.

Now as we stand here, I can't help but to think that we came along way to be here like this. From the Island of doom where we clashed horns at first we are now in the yatch from hell where we ended up clashing… well, something else.

But anyway, as nice as that was we are still trapped here and who knows what will happen now. Thinking about that, I turn around and while facing him I go back to his embrace, circling his waist with my arms and nestling my face into the crook of his neck.

It feels good to be like this, more good than it should feel. "Do we really have to go and have dinner with that man. What is his name anyways, Big Jimbo?"

Phil chuckles while running his hand down my spine, the electric touch of his fingers making me shiver and snuggle closer against him. "I think his name is Big Juma."

"Hmmm," I mumble as I press my lips against his collar bone. Here's how it is, whatever his name is I still don't want to go out to him. In fact, if it was up to me I would spend our time here inside this cabin.

"This could actually turn out to be good; I mean dinner sounds fantastic right now. I don't know about you but I got tired of eating lizard and grapes."

I shrug, for all I care these people can have caviar and champagne and I still don't want to eat with them; especially not with that Jimmy guy.

The only problem is that we are in his boat and we don't know what kind of business he is having here or what kind of man he is; so if he wants us to join him to dinner or in smuggling illegal merchandise across the Seven Sees we have to put on a smile and do what he says.

After all dead people don't protest and to the entire world that's what we are, dead people.

Maybe Phil is right; we have enough material going on to make a movie. It will fit perfectly in the big screen because most of these things only happen in movies. I mean check this out; a plane crash, a deserted island and now being rescued by a bunch that for all we know could be pirates.

Classic…

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Uh?" I mumble looking up to him, "What's a penny for my thoughts? Ugh, speak clearly or don't speak at all."

Snorting, Phil angles his face in a way where he can look down on me. He looks half amused, half incredulous and I don't get it. "Are you serious?"

"What?" I blurt out. "Do you want money? I don't have any."

He laughs out loud and I open my mouth, feeling my jaw hang as I stare at him. "What, what is it?"

As a response, Phil shakes his head and once his laughter dies out he licks at his lips. "Anyway, you spaced out and I was just wondering what were you thinking?"

"Oh okay. Well, I was thinking about what I want to do when I finally get home." Sure, that wasn't what I was thinking last but he doesn't need to know it all.

At my words, the corner of his lips curve into a half grin and his olive green eyes sparkle as he looks down on me. For some reason, my mind tells me that I should feel weird about the fact we are standing here naked and pressed flesh to flesh as the spray of the shower refreshes us, but I'm not feeling weird… I don't even feel weird about what happened earlier on.

Quite the contrary, this feels like the most natural thing in the world…

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do; as soon as I set foot in good ol' USA I'm going straight to Kumas in Chi-Town and I'm gonna get the biggest burger they have in the card; or better yet, I'll get two of them. When I'm done with that I'll go to Tony's for some pizza and I'll eat a large one all by myself. You see, my plan is to eat until I pass out and induce myself into a carbs coma."

When he is done talking, I tilt my head to the side and arch an eyebrow; as I do so I feel my lips curving into a smile and I shake my head. "Is food the only thing you can think of?"

He grins again, placing both his hands on my hips and eyeing me over with a very special glint on his eyes. Interesting… I mean, this is the same man that told me in our first day at the Island that he had no interest whatsoever in seeing me naked; now as it turns out he ended up having more than a little interest in moi.

I can't help but to smile at that, I mean it's not that I'm more cocky than it's necessary but I like the fact that he likes seeing me like this and what's more, that he liked it even more when he got to touch me and then a bit more.

I can't blame him; after all, our situation made me change the way I look at him too. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have even think about letting him hold me so close, while naked…

"Not really, I think about lots of stuff." He says in a low dark whisper and because I'm looking up to his face I see how he uses the tip of his tongue to push his lip ring forward. "But admit it; food in the Island wasn't the best you ever had."

"No, it wasn't." I say, biting down on my lips as his hands move from my hips to my lower back. Once his hands settle there, he pulls me closer to him so that we are now brushing skin to skin. "But it wasn't the worse either."

Actually, the worse food I ever had was in Shanghai. Gosh, I love international food but that was so bad that Mike and I ended up having the worst case of food poisoning ever.

Thinking about Mike makes me lower my gaze and I breathe out. Mike… that's really something to think about…

"Well, the chef tried his best so don't blame him."

Looking up, I blink a few times and just when I'm about to respond there is a knock on the door that interrupts me before I can even begin.

"I'll get that."

He kisses me lightly on the lips and after stepping out of the shower he wraps a towel around his waist so that he can walk out. Once he is nowhere to be seen, I press my forehead to the cold titles on the wall and just stay there, thinking.

So okay, there is no denying that I'm living some strange moments; but even though, nothing justifies or takes away the fact that I cheated on Mike with one of the guys. And not only that, I cheated on him with someone whose girlfriend works with me.

If she knows about this she'll kill me, if Mike knows about it I'll kill him… not for real, mind you; but it's just that despite Mike's efforts to appear like this over-confident guy who could care less about the stupid things people say about him, I know that deep inside he resents the trash some of the guys say about him.

So imagine how he will feel if he finds out that I cheated on him with one of biggest jerks backstage, and when I say jerk I mean it because Phil has never missed a chance to criticize Mike. He's one of the guys who list him as his favorite Diva and I know Mike doesn't like that.

I don't either, I've seen Mike work very hard on his way to the top and he deserves everything that he is getting career wise.

Maybe I shouldn't tell him, what happened with Phil was circumstantial, nothing more and nothing less. Sure, I liked it very much and the feeling of having him in me is too fresh for me to regret things; but nice as it was this can't happen again, not when I'm so close of getting back to Mike…

Getting out of my trance and wishing I could at least feel more remorseful, I turn off the shower and step out so that I can grab a towel to dry me off; once done I walk around until I'm standing in front of a big bathroom mirror and wow oh wow, I just have to take a quick glance to know that I look fatal.

To start, I'm a lot skinnier and not in a good way, it's more in a gaunt kind of way and I think that I look almost as bad as Michelle McCool. I also notice that my skin didn't tanned well and is now an ugly red all over… and my hair, eww! It looks terrible.

I'm a walking disaster, this is awful!

"Look what we have here."

I hear Phil shouting from the other room and I quickly cover my body up and turn around from the mirror to walk away to see what his commotion is about.

In two seconds I'm standing at the doorway, only half interested in the clothes he is showing me because my mind is still horrified by what I saw on the mirror. I usually love mirrors, but right now I wish the one in there would disappear.

"Check this one out." He says with a huge grin on his face while he shows me an ugly little black dress I don't know where he got from. Maybe it was given to him by whoever knocked on the door. "I wonder if this is for me or for you." He puts the dress against his torso and then shrugs. "Well, it doesn't fix me so you can have it."

After saying that he keeps rummaging around and I just watch him as he does that. Whoever those clothes belong to, she really has no sense of fashion whatsoever. Neither does Phil if he expects me to put any of that.

"Come on, we need to get ready."

"All my clothes are damp and there is no way I'm putting any of that." I said curtly. The fact is that all my clothes are indeed wet, in my hurry to pack I threw everything together and that included some of the clothes I washed in the lake earlier today.

It was my mistake, because now I don't have anything dry to put on.

Phil looks up at me. "I'm sure we can find something in here that will fit you, how about this?" He shows me yet another dress, and even though this one looks better than the black one he showed me earlier on I still hate it.

"That's hideous, I told you I'm not wearing any of that." I cross my arms up to my chest and before he can respond there is another knock on the door.

For a while Phil just stands there, looking at me as I stare a hole through the wall. But then he moves and opens the door.

"Dinner will be served in twenty minutes, Big Juma expects you to be on time."

All of this I can only hear because Phil just opened the door a little bit so he could take a peek out. Once the messenger is done he closes the door and then he walks to me.

"So what is up with you and this sudden change of mood?"

I take a deep breath and roll my eyes. If I felt like talking I would tell my mood is due to the fact that I don't like being here and also because I don't want to put on any of that stupid clothes and because I don't know how will I face Mike after what I did with him. But I say nothing of that, I just drop my arms down and walk past him so that I can start rummaging through the clothes myself.

There is a bunch of things here and all of them look terrible, so not having any other choice I turn around and walk towards my own suitcase, damp or not I will have to dress with my own clothes. After a couple of minutes of searching I pick the driest thing I can find and without saying a word I go back to the bathroom to put it on.

I try to hurry and once I'm done I go out to find Phil putting on a shirt. I ignore him, taking out my comb and pulling my hair up in a pony-tail because there's no way I'm going to walk around with this hair looking like it looks.

"Maryse,"

"What?" I ask without looking at him, I'm just focused on what I'm doing.

"Alright, just tell me what is it because I clearly missed out the memo."

I feel his hands on my waist and before I can do or say anything he swirls me around so I'm now facing him, his warm green eyes searching for mine for an answer. "Was it something I said?"

Damn him, why is he making me feel guilty? Oh yeah, because I snapped at him for no apparent reason at all. I mean, that we ended up having sex is only partly his fault, and since I was the one that started with the kissing I guess we can say that I carry more blame than he does.

"It's nothing-" I say after taking a deep breath. "Well, it's just…" I look away from his eyes, trying to clear my mind because I don't want to say the wrong thing.

But what is the wrong thing to say here, the truth? That we made a mistake? I mean let's face it; we are one step away from getting home and what do we do? We decided to forget that we have people waiting for us back home and that by doing what we did we put in jeopardy what we have with both Mike and Beth.

"I just want all this to be over." I say after a while, deciding it's the safer thing to say.

As I blink a couple of times, his hands go back to circling my waist and he presses his lips to my forehead. "It will be over soon, we just need to get this dinner thing over with and then we will figure out what to do next. Just let me ask you for one little favor, please let me do all the talking."

I snort, unable to help myself. "Well, I just hope that you and your big mouth won't make us end up swimming our way back home."

"Just trust me, okay?"

So that's how we planned our dinner, Phil's part was to talk and mine was to let him do all the talking. It seemed pretty easy so once we got dressed and after I put some make-up so I won't look too awful, we got out of the room and up to where our escort led us. Yes, an escort that was waiting at the door of the room we were in.

When we get up we find that Jimbo, Jimmy or however the man calls himself is already there waiting for us. He is sitting and when he sees us he smiles. "My WWE friends, so good to have you here, sit, sit." We do as he says while he looks at us with that big smile still plastered on his face. "So CM Punk, why don't you tell me about the night you won the Money In The Bank while dinner is served."

I look at Phil and he looks at me for a moment before turning his attention to Jumo. Then he begins to relate back to back that story and then numerous more about his matches, his Indy days, a few backstage stories and many other WWE related stuff as a serving girl brings the food.

I gotta give it to Phil, he sure knows how to captivate people with his talk and in a matter of nothing he has Jimmy laughing and listening to every word he has to say.

I listen to what he is saying too, getting lost in his words as I visualize the world through his eyes. So he talks about many subjects for several minutes and it's not until the food arrives that I'm able to look away from him and put my attention elsewhere.

And when I say elsewhere I mean the food.

Now trust me, after a strict diet of lizards, fruit and water, being served lobster is heavenly, the thought of watching it down with a glass of wine majestic…

But even with my mouth watering at the mere sight of this food, I only manage to eat in small bites; taking time in between each bite to listen to whatever Phil and Jomo are talking about.

Most of their talk is about wrestling, and since wrestling is a big part of my life I listen carefully; but as Phil told me back in the room, I keep my thoughts to myself, nodding every now and then while enjoying the food.

At the end, things turned out to be not so bad… just like Phil said. To be honest I was kind of expecting the table to be stuffed with illegal goods while me and would Phil be informed about or kidnapping and the ransom they will be asking for us.

I was even expecting to have Jumba make me talk about Ted Dibiase's trust fund so that he could exploit it. Good thing that he didn't as Ted and his wife wouldn't appreciate a South American modern pirate calling them and demanding them to pay a ransom for moi and Phil with a money that doesn't even exist.

Ah, but the night is still young and something like that or even worse can still can happen so I still have my reservations.

But then times goes by and dinner is done, we are served dessert and still nothing.

"Big Juma," Phil says and when I pick up his tone I put my spoon down and look at him. "We appreciate what you are doing for us, really. But as you know, we've been stranded in that island for two weeks and as you should know we have families that must be worried about us. So I was wondering if there was a possibility that we could contact them."

Big Juma looks at Phil for a long while and through all that while Phil holds his gaze to his.

"Mr. CM Punk, I'm a big fan of you and there is nothing more that I would like to do than to help you. But you see, I have a business here and I can't jeopardize it. You must understand that I can't simply pull on the nearest port and drop you off; it would be too risky for me and my associates."

Drinking on his words, I look from one man to another, expecting something to happen. I mean Jumbo just admitted he has some kind of fishy business going on and in my mind that could range from drug trafficking to all of them being mercenaries, terrorist and a great number of things I can even begin to imagine.

Phil and I are just in the middle of it all, trapped with no place to go.

"But I tell you what I can do. We are in international waters right now so I guess I can allow you one call, like in American movies." He puts out of his pocket a notepad and scribbled down something. "There is a small village I can take you to, I don't think there are phones over there or anyone who can speak English so you need to make sure to tell the person you call where this place is located because once I drop you there is no turning back."

I blink, going over what he is saying in my mind. So he will let us go just like that, but to a village, a poor village in the middle of God knows where and he will allow us one call…

"I think that would do for us."

The man sighs. "Then let's bring more wine for the lady and more Pepsi for you, you'll both need it. I've been in that place and believe me, it is not a pretty place, especially not to people like you." He laughs, and I can say that I don't like that laugh. "Someone bring a phone to my WWE friends, Big Juma will help them get back home!"

As soon as Jimbo ordered for the phone, a brand new iPhone 4 is brought immediately and handed to us. Phil takes it and after a short discussion in hushed voices we agree that we should call Patterson.

After some consideration we concluded that he's the man to call because one; with him being our road agent he's an easy access to Vince and the big boss has enough power to send for us, two; because that's the only relevant number Phil knows out of memory and three; well, because he's French-Canadian like me… do I need to say more?

But anyway, what happens next goes by very quickly; Phil calls, Pat answers and judging by the conversation that I could listen to, the old man is very incredulous over the fact that not only Phil but that I was as well very much alive. Then, after a very brief resume, Phil goes straight to the point because Johnie is signaling the call must end; but at least he got the message across and he got to tell him the directions that were given up to him.

So this is it, after all the hell we've been through, after all the trials and tribulations it seems that we are finally going home.

This… it doesn't even feel real…

"My friends, I guess all we have to do now is take you to the village so be merry, for your journey back home begins now."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to update this, I was both trying to work on other stories and also having writers block. As for the reviews, I have to once again tell you how grateful I am. Your words always make me want to keep writing so here is the next update. It's kind of random but I hope you like it ;)

**ChApTeR 11**

Mornings are supposed to mark the beginning of everything; a new day, new possibilities and countless of opportunities for us to grab; at least that's what my mom always told me. You see, Mrs. Ouellet is a morning person and still to this day she holds the belief close to her heart that all happiness depends on an early wakeup call and of course, a succulent breakfast.

Well, I'm nothing like my maman and to me that sounds like a bunch of crap. To be quite honest I hate mornings, I've never in my life liked waking up before noon and today is not the exception, especially after the breakfast I just had.

And it's not like the food was bad, I mean there was a whole bunch of stuff to pick from and all of it looked fine and tasty. The sight of all that food was a nice change after a strict diet of lizards, but for some reason I was not able to enjoy it and amidst all the talk and suggestions that we should stay in the yacht a while longer, I was only able to stomach a toast and some fruit.

Phil ate happily, he has an appetite that knows no boundaries and as it turns out said appetite was not affected by the situation we are in. He also insisted that I should eat some more and only because he gets annoying when he wants me to do something was that I nibbled that toast. It was too early to get cranky with him.

Anyway, I think Big Juma noticed our little exchange because after all food was gone and all the talk was talked, he sent one of his… women to pack some food for me to take. After all who knew when we would be able to eat something decent… yup, that was what he said.

That comment only aggravated my apprehension and my doubts, because as much as I want to go home I don't want to be left in a poor Brazilian village. But it is what it is and as the sun shows his face to the world to see, the yacht reaches our destination and after an awkward farewell Phil and I are escorted to the coast, my feeling of dread only grows stronger.

I don't think this day is full of possibilities, maybe possibilities to get lost, hurt or forever stranded in this place. I don't like those possibilities, not at all.

"So this is Brazil, uh? Don't ask me why but I always thought that it was going to be more festive around here." Phil says once our escort leaves us to our luck. He is holding one of the backpacks that were given to us and while I take a look around he puts it on his back.

You see, this smuggler, drug dealer or whatever he is that rescued us from the island gave us two backpacks with some food, water, a change of clothes and a piece of paper that we are supposed to show around if we get in trouble… oh we were also allowed to take some of our personal stuff, the rest of our things stayed in the yacht.

"I don't like Brazil." I say as a matter of fact. Give me some Quebec or the best next thing, Europe over this Godforsaken stupid land… ugh.

"Yeah, me neither." As he says that, Phil stands behind me and helps me put the backpack on my back. I hate it; it feels heavy, definitely not fashionable and I can't help but to grimace as he lets the weight of it drop. When he is done he turns me around so that he can face me. "There, you look like a hot Dora?"

I frown at him but before I can ask him who the hell is Dora he kisses me lightly on the lips.

"So… should we get going?"

"Not before you kiss me again." I say because for some reason I think we are running out of Maryse/Phil time and another kiss won't hurt. Soon I will only have memories of this and who knows if this will be the last one.

Not having to be asked twice, Phil closes the distance that separates us and kisses me again. It's not the most intense kiss we've shared but if feels nice to have his lips pressing against mine as the tip of his tongue brushes against mine.

So yeah, his kisses are always nice, but because we can't stay here all day long I pull away from the kiss and tearing my eyes away from him I take another look around.

Now, I don't know about Brazil or its villages but I was kind of expecting this to be a fisherman's village, I mean it's on the coast after all. But there is no fisherman here, no boats or anything that resembles this to be inhabited.

For some reason this unsettle me and I go back to being afraid. What if we get lost and we don't make it out of Brazil?

Biting my lips, I look back to Phil's green eyes, trying to find something in them that will tell me that I'm not the only one scared to death here. Could he be as apprehensive as I am? If he is he is not showing it while I can't help but to have a lot of things on my mind; some of them ridiculous and incomprehensible. Like what if the people here turn out to be cannibals or something like that?

Juma would have mentioned that wouldn't he? I mean I don't think he would want his dear CM Punk to be roasted and eaten in the middle of nowhere.

As my mind start to think on other ways we could die here, Phil takes my hand, forcing me out of my wild thoughts. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine as I'll ever be." Riiight. That's a lie and I think he noticed I'm lying.

But if he noticed he said nothing, he just leans into me once more and kisses me, stealing with his lips half my apprehension. Then, he pulls away and sighs. "Let's get the fuck out of here; tonight I want to sleep in my own bed in Chi-Town."

Getting into motion, we walk away from the beach and find a dirt road, we follow it and it's on it that we see the first inhabitants of this place. Now, I have to be the first to admit that they don't look hostile; in fact they seem to shy away with our presence, especially when Phil attempts to talk to them.

Maybe they take us for bothersome tourist… maybe missioners or something like that, what do I know? The fact is that they decide to ignore us and even when I'm glad they don't want to eat us I feel kind of bad about the whole thing.

"Fuck, this is going to be harder than I thought."

"At least they are not hostile." I say clinging to his arm while we keep walking.

"What, were you expecting them to be cannibals?" He chuckled and I shrug.

"Of course not… well, maybe"

"Cannibals, Maryse, are you serious?"

"Well pardon my ignorance, but I read once that there are like cannibals tribes in the Amazon and as far as I know the Amazon _is_ here in Brazil… see, it just clicked."

"Yeah well, anyway." He says with emphasis. "I think that there must be, or has been some kind of missioners around here. I mean, the people we found in the road didn't look surprised to see us walking out of nowhere and into their village."

I nod, looking around and spotting the first houses. I don't like the look of them, and it's not to be disparaging or anything but they are nothing but a group of shacks scattered around.

"Juma said no one here spoke English, what are we going to do and how are they supposed to find us here?" I ask, letting out some of the doubts that had been on my mind.

Phil pulls me closer to him. "We'll get out of here, we just need to…"

Before he can go on, we are interrupted when a man blocks our way. I immediately squeeze Phil's hand and I can feel my eyes bulging out of their sockets, that's all I can do because this man does intimidate me. He is tall, muscled and I just don't like that we are in his village.

"Red Cross?" He says in a heavy accent I can't place.

"No red cross, do you have phone?" Phil asked very slowly, if he feels as intimidated as I do he is not showing it.

"No Red Cross?" He asks again and I fight the urge to tell him we are the Red Cross, and I would… if only I wouldn't be petrified where I stand.

Phil puts his hand in his ear, mimicking as if he was talking on a phone. "We phone home"

"American?"

I get out of my trance and pull at Phil's hand. "Say no to that." I mumble and the man looks at me with a severe look on his face, once again I'm petrified but I find the courage of talking anyway, my voice sounding alien and distant in my own ears. "Canadians" I say at last and the man smiles, showing us all his perfectly white teeth.

"Canada!" He yelps with a laugh and then motions us to follow him.

As that went on, Phil mumbles something under his breath, as for me, well, I don't know how to feel about that but at least the man seems in an improved good mood.

He is walking in front of us and I pull at Phil's hand again, when I get his attention I whisper. "I almost had a heart attack."

"Tell me about it."

After a long walk the man halts, turns around and motion us to do the same. He then begins to speak a language that neither Phil and I understand but that doesn't keep him from talking, and as he talks we just stare at him.

I hope that whatever he is saying is not bad for us, I mean for all we now he is telling us with explicit detail the way we are going to die…

But then amidst all his talk he puts his hand on his ear, just like Phil did a few minutes ago and says the mafic word. "Phone."

"Yes!" Phil says with a laugh. "Where is it?"

Then man points at Phil and without looking at me he talks again. "You phone-" then he points at me. "She here."

Now, I don't need to be a genius to understand that he wants me to stay here while he takes Phil to this 'phone' he is talking about.

"No," Phil says and I feel relieved at that. The last thing I want is to be left here alone in this weird place while he disappears. But the man seems adamant in what he is saying and he and Phil go at it for a while, the man talking in his language and Phil responding to him in plain old English that I'm will go with him.

After a few minutes of the same, Phil finally turns to me and when he takes my face in his hands I know what he's going to say, he's going to leave me here.

"No…" I said as I shake my head, "I'm not staying here." What if this is a trick and the man only wants to take Phil away so he can kill him, and what if he then comes back to do the same to me after. No, there's no way I'm staying here alone.

"It will only be for a while, I'll be back soon, I promise."

I keep shaking my head, how can he even consider that? "No Phil…"

"Listen, do you want to get out of here?" His tone is calm, almost soothing but I can' bite to it, I just can't.

"Of course I do." I manage to say, but even though I can't believe he is going to leave me here.

"Then I need to find that phone and chances are that he can take me to one. So I can either go with him or stay here with you for God only knows how long." He takes his hands away from me and then reaches for his backpack; he takes out the paper Big Juma gave us. "Here' if anyone, anyone comes near you show them this."

He puts the paper in my hand and I stare at it, what am I supposed to do with a piece of paper if he never comes back? We don't know for sure who is this man and if he indeed has a phone.

But Phil doesn't seem to mind that, he just kisses me and walks away with the man; leaving me behind as I watch him go, in shock and a bit perplexed.

I can't believe he left me here.

For a while I just stand immobile, watching them both disappear into a building that seems made out of stones.

He left me…

I blink the tingly feeling in my eyes off and take a deep breath; then, when I'm calm enough and more to my senses I take a look around. I am determined about the fact that I am not going to break over this, I mean I've been able to hold myself together after I crashed into the ocean and this is not going to be the detonator for me to break down.

I won't let this get to me like it wants to…

Trying to calm down, I blink a couple of times, noticing that there are not a lot of people around, just desolation and dry weather.

I just need to breathe, inhale and then exhale.

Feeling a little better, I sit on a rock and take the backpack off my back, hugging it to my chest as I watch the few people that are around go on with their lives as I wait all by myself.

After a while that seems like an eternity, a girl that seems no more than ten and skinny as she can be approaches me. She sits in front of me, her hands supporting her face as she studies me with two huge pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Now hear this, I think that everyone that knows me well enough is aware that I'm not very kid friendly, yeah I love my nieces and nephews and I think that most kids are cute… but to be completely honest I rather treat the ones not related to me at a distance. But either way I force a smile and this girl reciprocates with one of her own, then she becomes all serious again and keeps her watch on me.

I look away, to the trees, to a few dogs that roam around and then I look back at her. I can't help but to feel a bit awkward that she is still staring at me.

"What?" I say and she repeats what I just said. Is she mocking me?

I arch an eyebrow and she does the same, then she gives me a big smile. Despite myself I chuckle, I remember that last Christmas when I was at my sister house her girls wouldn't leave me alone with this stupid game. It annoyed the hell out of me because they kept doing it all day long, and here, at the other side of this big continent I have this girl doing the same.

Shaking my head, I take out of my backpack a sandwich Big Juma gave me and offer it out to her. She gets up to her feet immediately and takes it before running away.

"You're welcome." I sigh; looking at the building Phil went into, hoping to see him walking out. But he doesn't… and that only worries me.

As I wait and consider if it would be wise for me to get into the building to see what is going on, I feel a sharp pain and then a burning sensation on my wrist. I jump startled and when I look, much to my horror I see a small snake curling at my feet.

"Oh my God!" I yelp while getting up to my feet; my immediate reaction is to smash the damn creature with my foot, and once it's dead I look at my wrist and see two small punctures.

Is all I need to begin to panic.

"Phil!" I yell, but instead of the black haired man I was hoping for, an old woman comes to me, takes a close look at the smashed snake and then she starts to talk to me. I don't understand a word she is saying and as my whole arm begins to feel numb and heavy she pushes me and makes me walk away.

"It was a snake, it bit me!" I say to her and she talks some more nonsense until we get into one of the houses. "Oh my God"

My chest feels tight, my heart is bumping in frenzy and the woman keeps talking. Where is Phil?

I try to walk away but the woman pushes me into a chair, then out of nowhere she takes a needle and buries it into my arm. "What the hell are you doing? What is that?" At this point I'm screaming at her, I know it but I can control it. All I have in my mind is that I'm going to die with an awful metallic taste in my mouth in the middle of nowhere and all because of a snake.

God, I survived a plane crash only for a snake to kill me!

"Maryse?" I hear Phil and I look for him with my eyes. When I see him he is already on his way to me and when he gets to me he kneels in front of me.

"What happened? What is it?" He looks worried and pale as his hands roam my body, searching for something wrong and not able to find it.

Can't he see it, my arm must have swollen ten times its normal size and he can't see it?

"It bit me!" I yell, suddenly finding it very hard to breath. "You left me there and it bit me, why did you leave me there? And then this woman injected me, what did she do?" I keep rambling and I'm not sure what else I'm saying and screaming, I just know that at some point he grabs me face in his hands and forces me to look into his eyes.

"Maryse, you need to calm down, you are panicking."

"No, you calm down!" I say pushing him away and ignoring the look he is giving me. This is his fault, and as I stand up to tell him that the woman pushes me back into the chair.

"Don't touch me!" I yell at her and as Phil did she takes my face in her leathered hands.

She speaks to me… almost chanting and I just stare at her, entranced. Somehow I begin to feel calmer, and as I stare at her, my eyes wide and wild she starts to rub some kind of gooey substance in my arm.

All this I watch in silence, my breathing going back to normal until she blows some nasty smoke in my face. I cough but she keeps chanting her words, smoking her tobacco or whatever it is…

And through this thing she is doing all I can think is that I hate Brazil.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, So I don't really like this chapter, but it is a must to keep the story going s here it is. BTW, thanks for the great reviews, you guys are great ;)

**ChApTeR 12 **

A deep sense of calmness has taken over me, making me feel as if my body is floating brokenly through the sky as the wind carries me to a land far, far away… a strange land of mysteries. Now, I don't know if this sensation was provoked by exhaustion of the spirit or by the strange rituals the old woman made on me, all I know is that I feel half drugged.

While my body feels like floating away my eyes are fixed on my wrist, staring at the two swollen punctures imprinted there as if expecting to see right through them. Who knows, maybe I can see right through them, maybe if I will my eyes to it I might get a peek at my flesh and bones.

As I try to see past my broken skin I hear someone talking. The voice comes from outside and is soon joined by another… both of them speaking a strange language that I don't understand.

Nothing new, I see that even when I've been floating around I'm still stuck in Brazil, bummer.

Anyway, the interruption of the sepulchral silence that reigned the poorly lit room makes Phil's hand move once again, resuming the motion of his fingers lazily running through my hair.

I think that for a moment he dozed off, and because I know he thinks I'm still sleeping I make no movement that would tell him otherwise. I just lay still and allow him to soothe me with his tender touch.

He has been here for a while, sitting in a chair behind me as I lay in the hard bed I was left to rest… and just as I lay immobile so does he; only his fingers move through my hair and during all the time he's been with me he has spoken no word, neither have I.

He probably thinks I'm angry… but I'm not, I'm just… calm, numb; floating around and waiting to land on my own two feet.

"Maryse." His voice is a soft whisper, a bit hoarse from the lack of use. I wonder if I made a movement that gave away my state of being awake or if he is just trying to wake me up; whatever it is it prompted his hand to slide down my arm.

He moves me, making me turn around so that I'm now looking at him so I guess there is no pretending now. But I don't speak; I just stare deep into his olive green orbs while he scans my face with them.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks, his fingers returning to my hair as I just stare at him. For a while that's all I do, until he rest his forehead to mine and breathes from my breathing.

"I shouldn't have left you there." He whispers and my heart shrinks one size… but still I say nothing, I can't, not now that my throat is dry and there is huge lump there.

I don't know, maybe saying nothing is for the best; after all I do need to detach myself from him and I shouldn't wait until we get back home to do it.

But God, I'm not sure if this is coming from what just happened or by whatever the woman did to me, but as I lay here I don't see how can I can really detach myself from him when his lips kiss mine. Sure, it's just a light peck but it's a peck from his lips, how can I ever detach myself from those lips? From those eyes?

I… this is stupid, I'm probably drugged so I just need to sleep this off. I mean seriously...

As I try to clear my mind a little bit, Phil draws back a little and his hands come down to cradle my face, his thumbs moving over my cheeks in a tender caress. "You know, I've never been good with this stuff… but damn I really hate myself right now and watching you cry is not helping, like at all."

I blink, and I'm about to speak for the first time since my embarrassing panic attack this morning, when I'm about to tell him that I'm not crying I realize that I am.

It's not an attack of sobs or anything like that, just a few imprudent tears that leaked out. I clumsily try to wipe them away with my good hand; the last thing I want is for him to see me cry.

But before I can do or say anything, the old woman makes an appearance, carrying with her some kind of cup that she brings to me.

Phil lets go of my face but he doesn't move from his spot at my side, and when the woman motions me to drink the content of the cup I'm very tempted to shake my head no.

I think she read apprehension in my eyes because she is now talking that language of hers, nearing the cup to my lips as I feel my eyes growing in my face.

"I don't want that." I say stubbornly, fully knowing that she can't understand… but hey, I don't understand a word she is saying either and that's not stopping chatter.

With the corner of my eyes I see that Phil takes the cup from the woman's hands and takes a look at it, he even goes as far as to smell it. As he does that the woman changes her attention to him, now talking to him.

"I don't want to drink it." I say once again.

The woman takes the cup from Phil's hands and starts to speak more animatedly, motioning me to drink it… and because I'm not in my right mind and she is starting to annoy me I take the cup and drink it, swallowing in one gulp to be done with this already. "Eww,"

Now, I don't know what was that… only that it was extremely sweet, almost to the point of making me gag. At least that makes her happy and she finally leaves, but not before smiling a huge toothless grin.

After that Phil and I are left alone and once again I lay on my side; only that this time I'm facing him instead of showing my back to him.

He rests his head on the wooden bed, almost touching mine while his body remains on the chair. For a while neither of us speak and his fingers go back to do their thing, this time venturing down to my face.

"We'll get out of here soon, I talked to Patterson and he said that the big boss would be more than happy to send a pilot our way."

I nod, not sure how to feel about that. I know that I don't want to get into another plane, but I also know that's our only way out of here.

"And once we get out of here we'll get home and we can go back to normal, hopefully by then you won't be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you." I say and I mean it, I'm just getting used to the idea that we are indeed going back to normal and that in that normalcy this man is not for me. He's already somebody else's and yeah, I have someone as well to go back home with. Thinking about that, I sigh, my lips pouting as I look into his eyes. "I'm just tired."

He kisses my temple, his lips lingering on my skin for a moment before pulling away. "You should be mad at me, I'm a jerk and who knows what would have happened if that woman hadn't been around. I mean I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

I feel like smiling because this is the most genuine thing he has told me. Sure, it's not a confession and it doesn't mean that his having a hard time like me; but with those words he's letting me know that he cares about me and that just makes me feel a little better.

I mean, I care about him too…

Not that it matters so I breathe in and blink a couple of times. "I'm fine." I say and I'm telling the truth. Sure, my arm feels bigger than it is, it itches a bit and I also feel a bit disoriented, but that's not to grave. It could have been a lot worse… of course, the first thing I'll do when I get back to civilization is visit a doctor, I don't want to take any risk. "Nothing that some sleep won't fix."

"Then you should sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

I close my eyes just so I don't have to look into his eyes… but then I start to drift off, his touch lulling me to sleep…

* * *

"Maryse…, wake up."

I grumble, trying to push out of my mind the voice that is calling my name… but then I realize that the voice is not in my mind but whispering in my ear.

"Frenchie."

I open my eyes and when I do I see Phil's face hovering over mine. It takes me a while to remember where we are, the hard surface underneath me a cruel reminder.

I try to sit, but a wave of dizziness invades me and I have to lay down again, closing my eyes and mumbling under my breath that I don't want to get up.

"Come on, Frenchie. No more naps for today." He helps me to sit and I have to rest against him, my limbs failing me while everything spins around me.

I feel awful and I wonder if it has anything to do with the thing the old woman gave me. It has to, because I wasn't feeling like this before drinking it.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I mumble, but thankfully I don't. I still remain motionless, just in case because I don't want a sudden movement to make me feel ill. All the while Phil holds me, and if I would have indeed throw up I would have done so all over him.

That wouldn't have been sexy at all and definitely not how I want to parts ways with him.

"Better?" He asks after a while and I nod. "Good, because I wouldn't want you to puke your way towards the helicopter."

"What helicopter?" I ask, pulling away from him to take a look at his face.

"The one that will take us out of here… that's if you decided to get out of bed."

I blink a couple of times and before I can react to the news he is pulling me to my feet. Once I'm up he allows me some time so I can settle, but then he starts to walk away, dragging me with him.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No." I say while trying to cope with everything, my mind still feeling fuzzy. Are we really going home, after all this time?

On our way out we find the old woman, Phil thanks her and I do too, but I don't think she understands, she just smiles and waves us goodbye and off we go.

Brazil… what a strange place this is. I hope never to come back here.

As we walk to the helicopter, I notice that all these people whom once I thought to be cannibals keep going on with their lives as the buzzing machine stands in the middle of their village, only the kids seem to take any interest on it… and obviously Phil and I do too.

But we care because this is our ticket to go back home, the one thing that will end something that perhaps should have never started. Us.

But it is what it is.

When the pilot sees us he greets us and introduces himself; he says that he will takes us as far as Panama; from there we will take a plane back home.

After that brief introduction we get into the helicopter and out of Brazil we go… thank God for that.

The journey is a long one, but not as long as the one from Panama to the States. I sleep most part of the way, and the time I couldn't sleep I spent it on Phil's arms, the two of us submerged deep in our own thoughts as each passing second was taking us near home… and yeah, also marking our last moments together.

Now, if I have to be completely honest, the dread of having to let him go is much stronger than the fear I have that this jet would crash too; I mean for two weeks or so he's been all I had left and I got so used to him that it's even making me feel confused.

Weird, I know… but this is not something I want, if it were for me I would talk my mind into not thinking about him going away, I learn how to let go…

Maybe I can teach myself to do it, we just spent together a little over two weeks and that's not a lot of time if you come to think about it… but then again we went through so much, I owe him so much…

Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm in love with him, I mean pleeeasse, I love Mike… but it's just… God, I don't even know how to explain it.

As I muse over my feelings and how I'm going to get over him, the pilot announces our arrival. Part of me feels relieved because I'm home, I'm finally home.

"So are you ready for this?" He asks, he doesn't seem bothered in the slightest… in fact he seems happy about it. "I have a lot of cheat meals to make it up to the ones I missed. Shit, I'm going to get so fat."

"I don't know if I'm ready." I admit, rubbing my hands together because I don't know what else to do with them, I don't want to grab him and kiss him right here when I'm a few steps away from my reality.

"You'll be ok." He says and for a moment I almost believe him, I want to… "In two days you'll be as good as ever, think about it… chocolate cakes, bubble baths, purses, spa's… just imagine the possibilities."

I smile, looking at him and shaking my head. Since when does he knows so much about me? Well, probably since we've talked about all that crap while we were on the island.

For a while I just look at him, trying to imagine what he will do as soon as he gets home; but then he pulls away and I know it's time to get off this thing and face reality.

So, when the door is finally open we both stand and walk out, each step making me feel more nervous, not only because the deal with Phil but because I'm getting my life back and I feel antsy about it.

When we finally step out I immediately spot Mike, he's waiting impatiently as he paces all around. But then he sees me and before my heart can get into a frenzy he hurries to me, his eyes shining and his lips breaking into a smile.

I also see Beth, she's quietly standing in a corner and even though she seems eager she also looks pale as ghost… could be that she's anxious about Phil getting back to her? She probably is, because when she sees us she's smiles and starts to move towards us.

She seems as happy as Mike is.

As all this happens I just stay in my spot, I only react when Mike is in front of me and hugs me, lifting me up as I automatically wrap my arms around his neck. "God Maryse, I thought I was never going to see you again." He whispers against my ear and I close my eyes, unable to talk back to him but getting comfortable in his embrace. "I love you, I love you so much and I missed you like crazy."

I breathe into his familiar scent, letting him slide his lips to mine so he can kiss me. It feels weird but I kiss him back… I mean this is Mike, he is home to me and this is my life…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Like always, thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot ;)

* * *

A week and a half ago, when my connection flight Panama-Tampa finally landed at the airport so I could finally set foot back in good ol' USA, the first thought that crossed my mind was that I was finally going back to normal. It made sense; after all I was coming back from a two weeks forced vacations in a deserted island where everything from illicit affairs, Brazilian smugglers and wild chasing pigs were the common things to rule my days so going back to what I thought was normal was the logical thing.

Well, it seemed that way and I was hoping for that, I needed that… but apparently I was wrong in expecting normal.

You see, I did get some kind of normalcy if you look at the fact that I've been sleeping in my own comfortable bed in LA for the past week, or that I've been having some decent full meals and even that I was finally to get my hair did like it is meant to be; but overall, looking at the whole picture I still haven't gotten back to normal and I don't think I will anytime soon.

Everything is too messed up right now to call it normal.

To begin things, let me point out that there are some very insistent reporters following me and stalking my condo so that I would give them the exclusive of my survival story, thing that I don't plan to do yet… if ever. To be honest, forgetting that those two weeks after the crash ever happened is all I want and if they keep bugging me about it I'll never get to that point. Besides, they are just creepy and annoying, especially when all I want to do is take a walk out to enjoy the nice LA weather.

Anyway, taking out the reporters I have another factor that is not only altering my normalcy but also my peace, and that's the fact that after my family found I wasn't dead they decided to visit me and stay for a couple of days at my place… all of them very happy that I was back among the living. Parents, sisters, nephews, brother, nieces, brother is law… oh, and that's without mentioning Brie and Nikki plus Mike and a few other friends who have come to visit me.

That's a big crowd if you ask me and as much as I love them all sometimes I just wish they would all disappear. Not forever, mind you, just for a day or two so that I can have time to organize my thoughts because really, God only knows my mind is a mess that needs organizing.

And then, at last but not least we have the biggest change in my old life and that's the factor Mike, my boyfriend. What can I say about him? He really hasn't changed at all, he is basically his regular self but more attentive and quite frankly I can't complain about him; he's the one who has been trying the hardest to keep me content and mentally sane and really, how can I not like that? He's just great, like always. But as great as he is treating me there's something between us that's off. It seems that during my time away something in me changed so if there's someone to blame about our differences it's me.

I don't know how to put it kindly so I'll tell it how it is; I've changed with him because Mike plain and simple is not Phil and deep inside I resent him for it.

I know that's messed up because I love Mike, he is my boyfriend and he has been so for over a year while Phil is just someone I spent what? Two weeks with? And it was only during our final days in the Island that we started to fool around until we finally gave into the tension at the yatch.

So yeah, it's messed up, but as screwed up as this is I can't help but to think about Phil whenever Mike kisses me; and then during the nights when things are getting too heated up I always find an excuse to push him away so I can go to sleep wondering what is Phil doing.

I feel bad about it, I really do, but as much as I try to convince myself that I can't keep pushing Mike away I can't help but to compare one to the other, and in those comparisons Mike always comes off as too bland. He just lacks the intensity that characterizes Phil; his touch is not strong enough, it doesn't feel like he gives it all in his kisses and well… he just doesn't makes feel like I'm a step away from reaching the stars. Plus, his face is too smooth, his eyes are too blue, his smile doesn't make me feel like melting on the spot and there's no fire in his eyes when he looks at me.

See, he's just not Phil.

I think he noticed this, not in its true extent but he did say something about me acting odd with him and then he went to say that it probably was because my place was too crowded and that we barely had time for ourselves. That's why he suggested that if I felt like it I should go with him to the next Raw's taping. According to him it would do me good to see everybody and he hinted that we could even get a one on one time for the two of us after the show was done.

Now, I have to admit that I wasn't too eager for a one on one night with him, but after thinking about it I decided in my mind that being alone with him was exactly what I needed, I had to force myself back to normal and that was probably the first step to take. After all, if there's one thing I have clear in my mind is that I love Mike and that I want to make this work.

That's how I came to be standing here, dressed in Mike's favorite navy blue dress, wearing my brand new Louboutins and of course, with my hair and make-up perfectly done while I force an awkward smile and nod at the small crowd that surrounds me while shooting question after question.

They are kind of suffocating me and I wish Mike was here to save me from this crowd; but because he is getting ready for his match I have to either smile politely or lash out. It's crazy, I decided to be polite but I'm on the verge of losing it because they all want to know my take on everything, from the crash to my days in the Island and I have roll my eyes at them, telling them only that everything was awful and traumatizing.

Ugh, I really don't want to talk about it but this is not the press, these are friends and co-workers so dismissing them without telling them to leave me the hell alone is a bit harder than with the reporters.

"Is it true that you had to eat lizards? Phil told me that."

At the mention of that name, I tilt my head to the side and look at Barbie aka Kelly Kelly straight in the eye. She is looking back at me with a big bright smile in her face as if she just asked the most excited question of them all.

"He told you that?"

"Yes, he also said that you were going to kill him if you knew he said that." With a giggle, she placed her hands on her hips and her eyes grew ten times their size. "Oh, but please don't kill him, we just got him back and you know, it would be bad if you killed him now."

"Yeah, that would be tragic, especially for me."

Now, if the mention of his name caught my attention then imagine how it is like to hear his voice. Yup, cheesy as it sounds my heart halted for ten whole seconds and then it started to beat furiously inside my chest as I slowly turned to him.

As soon as I finally lay my eyes on him I couldn't help but to hold my breath; I mean I haven't seen or even talked to him since the day we got back from Brazil and I wasn't expecting to see him tonight, not since Vince told me that the two of us couldn't go back until the media frenzy dwindled down a little bit.

But he's here, standing a few paces away from me as I stare at him.

Forcing myself out of my trance, I force my lips to curve into a smile and then I go back to breathing. Then, rolling my eyes and acting as if this is the most natural thing in the world, I lift my hand in an exaggerated manner. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you… at least not in front of everybody." Noooo far from that, in fact I kind of want to walk to him and kiss him senseless until there's no air in my lungs.

I don't know why, but there's just something about him that makes me feel antsy; it could be that crooked grin he is flashing or the way he is looking at me that makes me want to go there and you know, kiss him even when everyone is looking and word of what I did would definitely reach Mike's ears…

Of course I don't do that, I have better sense than that. Besides, for all I know he's as happy as he'll ever be with Beth and it's not like I want to snatch him away from his girlfriend, not at all. What happened in the Island stays there and I still have faith that Mike and I can go back to what we had.

Walking away from the crowd, I take two steps towards Phil and flip at my hair a little too dramatically. "So Phil; it's really good to see you. Actually, I want to talk to you for a second." I say, feeling all eyes on me.

Phil pushes his lip ring with the tip of his tongue and his eyes glisten. "So you can kill me? No way Frenchie, I died once already and I don't want it to happen again."

I brush him off like I only I know how. "Don't be silly, if I haven't killed you by now I probably never will." I say that with a smile and linking my arm to his I start to walk away. You see, this is too much closeness for what people are used between us, but after being in this locker room for so long I know that this won't get as much talk as if I was seen sneaking away with him. People think that because we walked like the best buddies in front of a room full with people then we are not hiding anything.

Ha, if they only knew… not that we are planning on keeping on with what we started at the island, but still, if they knew what happened between us they would be talking about this for months… who knows? Thinking about the deal between Amy, Adam and Matt I would say that they could be talking about us for years.

Once we are walking down through one of the back corridors and away from wondering eyes, Phil halts on his tracks and turning around he faces me, drawing his arm away from me. The grin he had back at catering is long gone and he is looking at me somberly. "So I finally see you again, I thought you were going to keep hiding forever."

"I wasn't hiding." I say, biting my lower lip as I look up to him thoughtfully. He hasn't changed, not that I was expecting him to, but as my eyes drink on him I can't help but to notice that he's the same Phil that I got to know so well at the Island. The only differences are that that he got a haircut and that he is not covered in sand from head to toe.

Hmm, I wonder if his island kisses would be any different from his 'at the arena kisses'.

Narrowing his olive green eyes, Phil folds his arms up to his chest and wrinkles his nose. "Really? Well correct me if I'm wrong but it definitely seemed that way to me, I mean you just disappeared back at the airport."

Lowering my eyes I sigh because I know what he's talking about; for the last week I haven't even attempted trying to talk to him and when our flight landed I convinced Mike to get me out of there as soon as he could. I didn't mean it as a way to hide, I was just trying to turn a page in my life and the only way I knew how to was ripping it off. Back to that time, I was sure that it was for the best to get as far as I could from him and the way he was making me feel.

But now is different, I have him here, so close that I could touch him and as I stand under his intense stare I'm wondering why I tried to stay away. "I missed you… and I've been thinking about you a lot." I confess, venturing to look at him once again. He doesn't say anything, but his lips curve into the phantom of a smile and I have to show him a smile of my own. "So how have you been?" I say, my voice sounding too high pitched in the awkward silence that surrounded us.

Without taking his eyes away from me, the Chicago native that has been taking over my mind shrugs. "You know, the usual, I've just been passing my time cussing at a couple of TMZ paparazzi camping down my alley for the whole week. Me and Colt even started to throw things at them from my rooftop but that doesn't seems to make them go away; other that I've been pretty good."

I nod, unable to will my eyes away from his face as he takes hold of my hand to take a look at my wrist. For a few seconds he just inspects the spot where I was bitten and then he lets my hand fall to my side. "I didn't expect you to see you here tonight."

"And you say that as in, 'if I knew you were going to be here I wouldn't have come?'" He asks, resting one hand against a spot at the wall right above my head and I swallow hard at the low tone he is using to talk to me.

I shake my head no, my eyes glued to his as he scans my face. "Of course not-" If I knew he was going to be here I would have come resigned to see him walking around with the girlfriend. But I wanted to see him even though, I wanted to see how he was doing with my own eyes and I'm glad to see he is doing good. "I would have come because there are a few things I never got to tell you."

"What things? That you liked and miss my excellent culinary skills and that every time you've watched Rango you get hungry?"

I chew my lips, sure, what he just said sounded innocent and even kind of lighthearted, but if you take in consideration the dark whispering tone he is using in his talk or the way he is hovering over me, you'll see that there is no reason for me to respond with a friendly smile.

"Not really," I say resting the weight of my body in my left foot. "I just wanted to thank you. I don't think I would be alive if…"

Preventing me to talk any further than that and getting me off guard, Phil lowers his face to mine and before I can do or say anything his lips are on mine. It all happened very quickly, one moment I was about to thank him about everything, for pulling me out of the plane, for feeding me, for keeping me safe and sane and the next second he is kissing me.

Not only that, as soon as his lips met mine I automatically closed my eyes and received him, allowing him entrance into my mouth as his tongue slowly but firmly sought mine. And well, wrong as this may be I can't help but to respond to him, feeling as if my body is melting against him as his arm circles my waist to hold me to him.

Now, this is not how I wanted things to turn to, I mean I came here as a way to fix things with Mike and look at me, kissing another man in a public place and not even attempting to stop him; I just grab the fabric of his hoodie and pull him nearer as my other hand goes to cradle the back of his head.

See, this is messed up, I am messed up and I don't know how to make things right…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Wow, it took me a while to update this. Sorry about that, I was blocked with this one and I had to sit down and force myself to write (at 4 in the morning so sorry if it's lacking). Hope you enjoy this short chapter and as always, thanks to those who reviewed ;)

**The Catalyst**

It's scary how easy it was for Phil to make my resolution crumble; he just came, took a hold of the foundations that held all my determination in place and shook them up real nice until it all started to fall apart on me. How silly of me to think I had a chance to fight this off.

Before he kissed me and made me forget about everything but the feeling of his lips on mine, I was totally determined that I needed to work things out with Mike no matter what and now look at me, I'm letting this man kiss me senseless in the middle of a very public corridor while I do absolutely nothing to stop him.

Quite the contrary, instead of pushing him away like I know I should do I'm actually holding him close to me while kissing him back; but that's not all, the really bad part comes with the following statement; I'll be lying if I said that I want him to stop.

I know this is soooo wrong, I'm very aware of that and I don't know what's with me; this little thing with Phil was not supposed to carry on outside the Island, I didn't want it to carry on. But then, to be completely honest I have to admit that Phil is the only thing my mind wants to think about and now that I have him here, I realize that he's the only one my body wants to react to.

It is like this; with just this kiss he's settling a fire deep within my very existence that's burning me all over. The way he kisses me, the way his hands feel against my hips and… wow just the way his body presses to mine to hold me in place is too much for the weakness of my flesh.

Mike has kissed me countless times since I came back, but his kisses fail to make me feel the way Phil is making me feel right now. It's just… God I don't even know how to explain it… I just don't know why can't things go back to normal.

Moving my hand from the back of his head to his shoulder, I force my lips to break away from his and with my eyes tightly shut I shake my head no. "Phil… I can't."

"You can't what?" His voice is a low dark whisper against my lips and while he asks me this I feel how his hands slide to my lower back to pull me closer to him. "Kiss me? Because if that's it I have two words for you, too late."

Ugh, I detect smugness in his voice and I don't like it. He knows I'm weak for him and I don't want him to have any kind of control over me. Like they say, knowledge is power and as long as he knows he has this over me I am doomed. "You know we can't do this. I have a boyfriend…"

"Leave him; you can't be too much into him anyway."

Blinking my eyes open, I arch an eyebrow and lock my eyes to his. God, I've missed those eyes… but that's not what I should focus now, what I need to focus is in what he said… or what he ordered me to do. Is he crazy? I can't leave Mike just because… "Leave him? Would you leave Beth?" I ask, hoping that the mention of his girlfriend will bring some senses into him.

"Beth and I are not together." He says, plain and simple and I do a double take.

"You left her?" After asking him that I hold my breath, hoping he doesn't say that he left her because of me because that would be awful. Like I said, our thing was limited to the island and now that we are back to our real life we can't hold on to it.

"Well, not exactly. Seems that while I was away she re-connected with an old flame that didn't waste his time in lending her a shoulder to cry on; she told me about it, I told her about you and we split."

"You told her about us?" I ask and the second after the words leave my lips I realize that I shouted the question. "Are you out of your mind? God she's going to kill me… or what if she tells Mike? Why… why would you do that?"

Oh my, this is bad and I'm so dead. I mean Beth is a big gir, she's big enough to choke Phil with her guns so imagine what she could do to me. No doubt that she'll make it look like an accident and wouldn't that be ironic? Surviving a plane crash just to be murdered by a jealous ex-girlfriend…

"Why? Maryse, I can be a lot of things, but one of the things I'm not is a liar. I don't like to lie, I encourage frankness and I don't know, you should give it a try."

Snorting, I blink a couple of times and open my mouth. "You want me to tell Mike, is that what you are saying?"

"Yes."

"You are crazy." I say and soon after I try to walk away from him. But, like I stated before, he is holding me close to him and he's not letting me go. "Phil, I want to go."

"You know-" He says and because my eyes are glued to his face I see how he halts for a second to suck into his mouth his lip ring. "There are times when egoism is okay and well, you can't be with somebody out of duty."

"I am not with Mike out of duty. I love him, he's…"

Lowering his face to mine and getting dangerously near, Phil tilts his head to the side and with his eyes delving deep into mine he speaks. "I wouldn't say you love him that much. I don't know, maybe I'm biased, but if your love was so real, you wouldn't have kissed me like you did earlier on and you wouldn't have even looked my way while we were on the island."

"You know what, fuck you, Phil. You don't know anything about me so don't you start making conclusions about me at your convenience. What happened in the island didn't mean anything, it just happened and that's it. Now we are back to normal and just because you and Beth broke up doesn't mean that I will go running to your arms just like that." Now, I don't know why but what he just said made me mad and after saying that bunch of nonsense that spilled off my mouth, I push him out of my way and flee the scene.

I walk away in quick steps, not quite sure where I'm going to. All I know is that I am so mad that I could cry. In fact, I already feel my eyes clouding with unwanted tears and I angrily wiped them away.

Why is everything so complicated?

"Hey, don't walk away on me." I hear Phil say somewhere behind me and before I can I don't know, run, he grabs me by the arm and swirls me around.

Before I know it he is trapping me against a wall and I don't even have time to take a look around to see where we are and if there is someone around us that could see us.

"If what happened at the island meant nothing, then tell me why are you crying?" He asks and the question is not kind, he is mad. I can hear the anger in his voice and I can feel it in the way his eyes look at me.

"Get off of me." I hiss, swallowing down very hard and refusing to take my eyes away from his. I kind of want to take back what I said and explain myself better, because in all fairness of the truth, what happened back at the island meant a lot to me… more than he can imagine.

But I don't say anything and for the longest while we stay like this, me pressed against a wall while my eyes duel with his in a battle that neither one wants to lose. But them he finally shakes his head and let's go of me.

"Screw this."

With that said, he takes a step back, turns around and walks away. For a minute that felt like an eternity, I stay in place, watching him go… and the farther he gets, the more I feel like reaching out to him.

But I don't… I just let him go.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I had to force this chapter out of my head and I'm not too happy with the result, but it was very much needed for the story to go on so here it is, hope it's bearable ;)

**The Catalyst**

"Maryse, are you even listening to me?"

As soon as I hear my name being called, I lift my face towards the source of the voice that just recently spoke to me and unable to return the smile he is flashing my way I just blink stupidly. I definitely was not listening to what he was saying and he obviously realized it. "I'm sorry… I was, what where you saying?"

Chuckling, the man sitting right by my side leans a little bit closely to me and presses his lips tenderly to my shoulder. After that he retreats back to his place and as if everything in the world was right he goes back to talking.

Honestly, all I can listen is a constant blah, blah, blah and as much as I try to concentrate I just can't… I can't focus on what he is saying, not while I can feel the intensity of Phil's eyes burning through me from the place he sits at the other side of the room.

It's a bit awkward, there's no doubt about it. In one hand I have Mike talking animatedly right beside me and on the other hand I have Phil, watching from afar but feeling as if he was so much closer.

So yeah, it's an uncomfortable situation the one I'm in and even though I have to fight hard against the urge not to turn my head back so I could meet those lovely olive greens I came to like so much, I kind of wish that Phil would just go away…

Well maybe I don't really want him to go away, I mean I do… but… God, I don't even know what I want. After our last encounter I feel more confused than ever and my head keeps spinning around them both.

I have very clear in my mind that Mike is my boyfriend, he has been so for a while now and he has never failed me; he's the one I know I can always rely on and what can I say, I love him, he loves me and I can't bring myself to hurt him. But Phil… Phil and I went through so much in such a short period of time and I just can't get him out of my head. He's the one I think of when I close my eyes at night even though Mike is the one I go to sleep with.

I'm in a dilemma, even though I made it clear to Phil that my choice was Mike I still don't know where I'm standing. Right now Mike doesn't feel like the right choice, but I am sure that if I would be sitting next to Phil while Mike somberly watched over me, I would be thinking that Phil wasn't the right choice either.

Maybe none of them all, maybe… ugh, I don't even know anymore.

Lowering my eyes and staring at my manicured fingers, I take a deep breath and then ever so slowly I let it escape through my lips.

Somehow I am dimly aware that Mike is still taking to me, his voice is like a background distraction and I can't help but to move my head a bit to the right so my eyes can look at the spot I know Phil is sitting.

To my surprise he wasn't looking when I turned to him, he was looking and talking to someone in his group, but as if feeling my eyes on him he all of a sudden tilted his head my way and our eyes locked together.

He doesn't do anything other than looking at me and after a few second of looking back at him I turn my face away from him and tilt it towards Mike, trying to focus on what he is saying because right or wrong, he is the choice I made and I should stick to it.

"You seem distracted, are you alright?" Mike asks and I feel his fingers brushing against my cheek. It's a loving gesture and I force my lips to smile at him.

"I'm good, just a bit tired."

"Well I hope you are not too tired, I mean I do have a nice room waiting for us and I was hoping we could do something in it other than sleep… or watch TV." Smiling, Mike whisper as he leans into me, his face getting dangerously close to mine and at once I see his intention, he wants to kiss me.

Now… Mike kissing me right here, right now doesn't sound good. I mean Phil is watching and that's just wrong…

Forcing a smile, I move my head to the side and instead of kissing my lips he ends up pecking my cheek. "Mike, I just ate an onion soup, you don't want to do that." I lied, I know… but what else could I do?

"I don't mind." He says and I feel his lips slowly sliding along my cheek and to my mouth.

Sliding my hands up against his chest, I playfully move my face away and leaning so I can whisper against his hear I hum. "I do, so why don't we let that for later tonight…"

"Really?" He says happily and I roll my eyes.

"Maybe…" I say with a shrug.

"Oh come on Maryse, you are going to kill me here."

Biting on my lips, my mind comes to realize that he must be really looking forward for tonight, after all since I came back I've become a master of evasion with him and in more than once he has stated his frustration by that. I can't blame him, as of late I always have an excuse at the tip of my tongue and it seems that my time is up.

"Tonight is going to be a special night, just wait and see. There's something very important I want to ask you."

"What, you are not going to ask me to marry you, aren't you?" I say jokingly but when I see the smile on his face and the glint on his baby blue eyes I feel my heart shrinking.

No, he can't… ask me that.

"Wait until tonight and you'll see. Now I have a match so wish me luck." With that said and after making me kiss his cheek, Mike leaves the room and I remain here, probably looking white as a ghost and feeling an urge to run as fast as I can.

No, Mike can't ask me that. I don't want to marry him… I don't even want him to ask me the big question because then I would be forced to say no and I don't want to live that awkward moment.

Who knew, maybe if he would have ask before the plane crash I would have said yes, but now… I just can't.

Turning my head back, I notice that Phil is already gone, sometime during my conversation with Mike he took his leave and now he is nowhere to be found. Did he saw Mike trying to kiss me? Did he got mad and left?

I don't know what happened, but I'm kind of glad that he is gone because the last thing I need right now is for him to be here while I'm about to freak out by Mike words.

Not feeling like myself, I go up to my feet and follow Mike. He was heading to his locker room, probably so he could start preparing for his main event match, so when he walked into the room I quicken my steps and catch up to him.

"Mike, wait," I say, closing the door behind me and resting flat against it. I feel like in a trance, my heart is beating in my ears and I can feel my hands trembling lightly.

Turning around, Mike smiles his best smile and tilted his head to me. "Miss me already?"

"I can't… I slept with Phil." There, raw, hard and straight to the point. I don't know why I said it like that but there it was. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"You what?" Mike says, blinking rapidly as he shook his head from side to side.

Biting down on my lips and standing under the severe stare he is giving me, I swallow down hard. I don't think I needed to repeat what I just said so I won't.

Chuckling, Mike sits down and putting his hand up to his head he bents over. For a while he remains like that and I watch him, feeling as if I'm glued to this door and I can't move.

"I- did you know that when you came back I went to _him_ and thanked him for keeping you safe?" He chuckles bitterly, making me feel awful about it all. "I thanked him and he smiled that wicked smile of his, saying it was nothing. God I was so stupid, I should have known something was wrong… I mean you were acting so… how could you do that to me?" He asks as he lifts his head to me.

"I never meant for things to be like this." I say and I'm saying the truth. I didn't want my plane to crash and I didn't want to be sucked into Phil's charm. I didn't want things to turn into this complicated mess and I definitely didn't want to hurt Mike like I'm doing.

But things happened, I let myself be carried away and… things just happened.

"Do you love him?" He asks in a dark eerie tone of voice and I have to wipe a few silent tears that are sliding out of my eyes.

"I don't know; I'm confused." I say, once again opting for the truth.

At that answer he lowers his head once again and he also wipes at his eyes. Now let me tell you, I know this is all my fault and for that same reason I can't help but to feel like the lowest scum in the face of this earth. Mike has been nothing but good to me and it really kills me that he is hurting because of me and the things I've done.

But I can't just pretend like everything is great because it isn't. I'm confused, I don't know what I want and probably need time by myself to clear my head.

"I lost you once." He says without looking up at me. "And I'm not going to lose you once again; get that in your head."

Blinking and without a clear idea of what to say or do, I move my hand to the doorknob, twist it around and when the door is open I step outside. I'm not sure what Mike meant by that I took it as a cue to leave.

Was it a swift move? Not at all, but I think it was better than staying in that room with Mike, especially after what he said.

Once out of the room and walking with my head lowered down, I head straight towards the women's bathroom to freshen up a little; but as soon as I step in I see Beth applying a bit of lip gloss and I quickly turn around to leave.

Great, the last thing I need right now is a confrontation with her; especially after that mentally draining talk I just had with Mike…

But before I can even turn completely, she looks my way and calls me. "Hey, come back here. I want to talk to you."

Turning back to her and closing my eyes for a second, I lift a hand up. "Not now, this really not a good moment."

Tilting her head, Beth shrugs. "No, I think this is the best moment. I want to talk you about Phil."

Running a finger along my eyebrow, I bit hard on my lips and then fix my eyes on the bigger blonde woman standing a few steps away from me. "Look, Beth…"

Turning back to the mirror, Beth ignored Maryse's words. "Phil is going away, I don't think he's going to come back to wrestling in a long time so I don't know, tonight is probably the last night we will all see him around. He says that he's tired, burned out and that he wants some time off."

At that I say nothing, trying to swallow down the information she just provided me.

Phil going away? I don't even know what to think about that; I mean I always thought that even though our thing couldn't continue now that we were out of the island, that I was still going to see him around when we both started traveling around with the rest of the guys.

That thought was comforting in some weird kind of way and I thought; but if he leaves…

"That's why he came here tonight, to tell Vince. In fact, I think he already left so I don't know, if someone wanted to catch up to him they better do it right now or never at all."

Still standing by the door, I silently watch as Beth puts the lips gloss inside her purse and then turns around to face me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, not really understanding the psychology of this woman vs. the one of Mike. Sure, Phil said that they had a clean break-up but still, she was basically cheated on with me.

Sighing, Beth crosses her arms to her chest. "Phil is a good guy, sometimes he comes off as a jerk but he is really one of the good ones and I want to see him happy."

With that said, she walked by me and exist the bathroom. But then before she can completely disappear out of my sight, she turns once again and rolls her eyes. "I almost forgot… I don't think this is any of your business, but when Phil and I broke up, he told me than in the matters of the heart it was okay to act selfish and I'm going to say the same to you; so you know, hurry up and get to that airport before it's too late…"


	16. Chapter 16

I feel like I'm living the life of a B-rated movie character staring in the worst drama in the history of dramas. I mean think about it, in less than a month my life took a dramatic twist matched only in films and as a result I can now add to my resume the following: survivor of a plane crash, victim of falling in love with someone who wasn't my boyfriend and temporarily hostage of what could easily be a south American smuggler.

Yup, it's as bad as it sounds and if you add to it the moments I had with Phil, Mike and Beth earlier tonight at the arena and everything gets even messier. Love, decisions, surprises, deception…

It's just like too much too soon if you ask me and I really don't know how I'm dealing with it without going completely crazy.

Any sane person would have sent everyone and everything to hell and would have definitely fled the scene long ago so they could be somewhere where they could take time off to think about everything with no pressure.

Well, not me.

And really, what can I say? It seems like I'm not a sane person and that explains why I'm at the airport right now trying to spot Phil anywhere around so I can… I don't know, talk to him?

Turning around in my heels, I bit hard on my bottom lip and take a deep breath. To be honest I don't know why I'm here; I mean I don't even know if his flight already took off, I don't know where he could be in case he is still around and I don't know if he would want to talk to me.

Last conversation we had didn't exactly end in good terms and for all I know he is happy to leave everything behind, and when I say everything I'm including me.

I wouldn't blame him if that's what he wanted; like I said, any sane person would take an indefinitely leave of absent from everything and maybe that's what he wants. Besides, if I was him I wouldn't be too happy with me for saying that what happened in the Island was nothing… so if he is mad I definitely understand him.

Maybe that's why I'm here, because ever since Beth told me that Phil was going away for good I couldn't stop thinking that I needed to catch up to him and let him know that I lied and that what happened between us meant a lot to me; and since I don't have his number to tell him over the phone I ventured to this little trip to the airport.

But I can't find him; I've walked all over this place trying to check on every airline that has a departing flight to Chicago and so far nothing. I haven't seen him, I don't know how to find him and I can't help but to have a bad feeling that I'm too late; a feeling that tells me that he left and that I'm not going to see him in a long time if ever.

Lifting a hand to my head and running my fingers to my hair, I blow out a breath and look up to the ceiling. This is a waste of time… maybe I should have asked someone back at the arena for Phil's number…

Shrugging to myself, I let my hand fall to my side and slowly turn around. The best I can do right now is go back the same way I came and move on as well. I don't know, I guess I can go to Montreal for a couple of weeks and clear my mind off.

After that and with no Mike and no Phil clouding my head I can pick up the pieces of my life and start anew.

But, the moment I lower my eyes off the ceiling so I can start moving, out of the corner of my eye I see him, sitting with his arms folded to his chest, face shadowed by his cap and staring directly at me.

For a moment in which I think I froze, I feel my heart skip a beat and I have to swallow on dry. He's there, no farther than twenty steps away from me and since he's looking at me with that somber expression on his face it's obvious that he knows I'm here.

Tilting my head to him, my eyes go directly to lock with the olive green of his. This is what I came here for, to catch up with him before he leaves and yet… I can't move from the spot I stand.

Lowering my eyes and taking in a deep breath, I force my legs to move in his direction and unable to hide my sudden anxiety I bit on my lips. Now that he's here I don't know what to say; but even though I walk to him and I don't stop until I'm standing right in front of his chair and looking once again to his face.

"I thought you already left." I say and God, why did my voice come out so low and pathetic? I really really hated it and I hope he didn't pick up on my tone.

Not saying anything, Phil just blinks a couple of times and quirks his lips.

At his lack of response, I take yet another deep breath and muse about this: If this was a movie, I wouldn't be standing here feeling so awkward. No, in a movie he would have seen me walking by and he would have called my name or something because in a movie, as soon as he saw me he would know that I came looking for him and that would be all that he needed to get up from that chair and kiss me senseless.

But this is not a movie, as messed up as it is this is my life and things are not so easy around here.

Shaking my head and closing my eyes for three long seconds, I lift a hand to my forehead and rest it there for a while; but then I blink my eyes open and look at him.

"I was about to walk out of here so I'm glad that I saw you first. I… I heard you were leaving… so I wanted to talk to you."

With his eyes delving into mine and tapping his fingers to his lips, Phil once again says nothing.

So okay, I get it; he's mad and he doesn't want to talk to me. It doesn't matter; I'm going to talk and get this off my chest anyway.

"I never really meant for this thing between us to happen; but it did… I don't know how it started and why but you knew I had boyfriend right from the beginning-"

"So did you, but that didn't seem to be a problem to you back then, did it?" He replies in a low dark whisper and I blink a couple of times at the tone he is using.

"What?"

"Oh you heard me, back while we were on the island and on the boat you didn't seem to mind your so called boyfriend like you do now."

"That was different?"

"Why, because back there you thought you were not going to make it out and so it was okay to be with me? I'm not a better than nothing Maryse and I'm not a backup plan."

Feeling my jaw drop a little by his words, I shake my head. "I never said that…"

"Of course you didn't, you never said anything. All you did was disappearing without even say a word and then next time I see you is for you to tell me that what happened between us was nothing and that all you wanted was to get back to your life as if nothing ever happened."

At that I have no words, I just look at him, too stunned to speak or move.

Pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue, Phil shrugs. "And once again you say nothing. You know, it's getting late so your boyfriend is probably wondering about you whereabouts. So…"

With the unspoken dismissal he just threw at me, I can't help but to feel a lump at the back of my throat forming and I have no choice than to swallow it. It's just that… this is definitely not how I thought things would turn out when I called a taxi to bring me here and I wonder if it would have been better for me to get a flight of my own instead of looking for him like I did.

But no, I came here to say what I have in my mind and he didn't even give me the chance. So, with that in mind I clear my throat and speak.

"I never thought you were a better than nothing like you say; believe it or not I really care about you like you can't imagine. But like I said, everything that happened between us… I didn't meant for it to happen because I had a boyfriend back home and the last thing I needed was falling in love with you. But I did, and when we got back you had Beth and I was with Mike and I thought that the best way to deal with what I felt was to move on and forget about it because seriously Phil, I didn't know what else to do."

At my little rant he says nothing; he's back at sitting in his chair and looking at me with all the intensity of his smoldering green eyes.

"I tried to deal with it and I tried to forget about you and I was doing good… I had my moments but I was moving on; until tonight. Now I'm just… I'm confused."

"Well I'm sorry that I ruined your plans of moving on. But don't worry, I'm going to be moving on as well and since you won't be seeing me you can go back at playing the happy couple with Mike."

"I told Mike about us…"

Nodding, Phil shrugs and opens his mouth to interrupt me. "Good, at least you decided to be frank with both of us at the end." After that he lifts his hands and applauds to me in the most sarcastic way he can come up to.

This time I'm the one that nods and feeling my eyes tingling with upcoming tears, I lick my lips. "Okay… I, have a good life then."

"Ditto."

I don't think I need or want to be here much longer so I just turn on my heels and with my head held up high I walk away. It feels like I'm walking down the walk of shame and even though I fight hard not to be stupid and cry, the truth is that I can feel my eyes already getting cloudy as I move forward.

But I'm not going to give him that satisfaction of seeing me break down so I blink the urge to cry away; if anything, I need at least to make it around the corner so he won't be able to see me and then I'll find a bathroom and shame myself in there.

But for now, I'm not going to disgrace myself anymore.

Once I turn around the corner, I lift a hand to my face and with the back of my hand I wipe at my eyes. I can't cry in here, even though I have a waterproof mascara on I won't cry in public.

Lowering my head, I'm about to give another step when I feel someone grabbing me by my arm. It startles me and my mind automatically thinks that someone is going to rob me of a purse I don't even have. But when this person forces me around I see that it's Phil…

"Maryse… wait." He says and not letting him finish, I take a step towards him and throw my arms around his neck.

He responds by circling my waist with one of his arms and bringing me closer he hugs me to his body.

"I love you." I say, breathing into his scent as I feel my tears finally flowing. It's bad, I know… because as a rule no woman with a little bit of sense in her will tell that to a man that a minute ago told her off.

But like I said, I have no sanity and I definitely have no sense. All I have is a little voice inside my head that says I need to tell him this, even if it's for both the first and last time.

Pulling away from me, Phil lowers his face and without saying anything he kisses me; he kisses me like he has never kissed me before and I can't help but to wonder if this is a goodbye kiss.

If it is then I'm going to make the best out of it so I kiss him back, matching the intensity he is using on me. That way, with my tongue almost desperately searching for his my hand crawls to the nape of his neck to pull him near, breathing into the kiss and memorizing this moment in my mind.

But then he places both hands to my hips and breaks away from my lips. "I love you too; but God you make me so mad…" He hisses, pressing his forehead to mine and closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, my hand still curled at the back of his neck as my fingers play with his hair.

For the longest time we stay like this, lost into the moment. I like it like this, this way I'm not thinking about anything and this is just what I need, a break from my own mind.

"You know, Beth called me tonight and told me that I had a very good reason to miss my flight back home; she didn't say what was it… I should have known it was you."

Sliding my hand down to his shoulder, I breathe in. "Then I'm sorry about your flight too."

"Did you really tell Mike about us?"

Nodding, I lift my face and kiss him right underneath his jaw. "I can't be with him… but,"

Before I can continue, Phil opens his eyes and I just stare at him, almost entranced by the way those eyes look deep into mine.

If I didn't know it before, this would have been my moment. I can't imagine how would it be not looking into those eyes ever again and that's something I didn't have with Mike.

Do I love Mike? To a certain point yes I do; but somehow the thought of not having his eyes looking back into mine doesn't affect me as much as the thought of Phil going away did.

"Because you love me?" He asks, lifting one hand and brushing his fingers to my cheek, wiping away my already drying tears as I stare back to him.

"Yes, because I love you." At that Phil smiles and I have to shake my head. Yes, I love him, it took me a while to realize it but that's my truth. Now, that doesn't mean that I don't care about Mike because I do. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I did and in my mind that means that I can't openly start a relationship with Phil so soon after breaking things with Mike.

Especially not after I told him I slept with him.

Now I don't know if I should tell Phil that because I don't want him to be mad at me and because I don't even know if what he wants with me is a relationship.

"I didn't miss my flight; it takes off in a two hours. Come with me."

"To Chicago?"

"Yes." He breathes out and I chuckle.

"Phil, I don't have anything with me; I came here in a rush and I don't even have my passport or my purse with me and… I don't have anything." In fact, my things are in the room Mike got for us at the Hilton and I don't think it will be prudent to go knocking on his door to get my stuff out.

All I have is my phone and the change I got from the taxi.

"Then we'll drive. Maybe that would be the best idea as I don't want you to crash that plane too."

"I didn't crash our plane." I say in a low voice and he kisses the corner of my lips.

"Come with me; it doesn't have to be anything official. Come on, just say yes."

Running my tongue along my lips, I close my eyes and breathe in. Part of me thinks I should say no; I mean I basically just broke up with Mike so leaving everything behind to follow this man doesn't sound too ideal.

But then again, this is not just any man; this is Phil and God, what I went through with him is more intense that whatever relationship I've had before… and yes, Mike included. But it's just that… I don't know, I want to go just because I'll be with him but then I don't want to go for that exact same reason.

Because in case that I have to, how will I be able to walk out of this if I go with him now?

Opening my eyes and once again entranced by the way his eyes shine into mine, I open my mouth and give him his response.

"Yes…"

~*Fin*~

Ahhh, I know, I know! It took me a while but I decided to finally end this story once and for all. It has been fun, but I think I started to drag it and I was boring you all with it. Anyway, I want to thank you for sticking to it and I don't know, if you want I can do like an epilogue or something. Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
